Fait
by fumoffu07
Summary: Updated! Songo, a daughter of a rich,but evil man, mistreats her. Her father loses a match, so he sells her to become a prostitute to pay her father's debt. she meets Miroku and he brings back happiness in her life. ohh interesting right! Who knows what h
1. What a terrible day

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha :(**

**Their ages just if you want to know:**

**Songo: 17Kohaku:13Naraku:22**

**Miroku:18Souta:12Kagura:19**

**Inuyasha:18Koga:18Kaede:17**

**Kagome:16Kikyo:20Rin:16**

**This story begins in a famous village in Kobe back a little before the feudal era. Women had it hard, and men, well men had it easy until they did get in trouble with money and all that. At times their wives had to deal with it but the thing is it usually wasn't the wives problem. Daughters weren't even wanted or thought about, boys were prayed for. Wives were mistreated, even sold and no one did anything about it. This village was famous for its beautiful women. The rich culture driven by their spoiled sexist men mistreated their "property". This is a story that will get you thinking, why? This is a love story, a love that transforms to even greater love, love that cannot be reached. **

**"Get over here now!" Yelled the ungrateful man as he sat on silk pillows. The girl ran over to him with fear in her eyes "Yes fa- father" she stuttered then bowed; she lifted her head a bit looking into his greedy eyes. He looked down upon his daughter giving her a hateful glare. "I called two times already, where the hell were you?" Then there was a cold silence. She looked at the hard wood floor, how it glistened from the ray of light. "And plus we have servant what would you need me for?" He got up from his pillow and grabbed her torn kimono "what did I tell you about talking back to me you wench" she began to cry "please no". He threw her on the floor and sat back down. "Now get away from me and get me some sake."**

**She wiped her tears away and walked away from her evil father. "Songo are you ok?" a voice behind her asked, she turned in a hurry "Kohaku you scared me" she held her chest in fear, speaking softly not to cause their father to look. "Did I, I'm sorry are you ok, did father hurt you?" He placed his hand on her shoulder "no, look I should be getting him something right now it is not the time to talk. If you can please for me go in there and try to calm him down so that he wont be so hard on me when I come back?" "Of course" she thanked him and began to follow the orders that were given.**

**That night after a hard day of work she entered her room feeling tense with aching muscles. Preparing for her warm bath, she slipped outdoor and dipped in the warm water, closed her eyes and melted within the aroma of fresh lavenders and lilies. She looked in the starry sky a deep violet it was. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes sending goose bumps down her spine. "Whose there" she whispered then covered her chest with her pale blue bath robe. "Whose there" she repeated and began to move herself away from the bath breathing harder every step she made. Songo ran towards the house "come here you" she felt a strong hand grab her arm then she jerked back from the force. The person turned her around she was stunned "Koga what are you doing here?" she asked in a frightened tone. He lowered to her level "here to see you baby" about to give the poor girl a kiss she pushes him trying to separate herself from him "You're not to be here at this time and with me!" He looked at her with his sinister eyes "are you ordering me to leave, huh wench?" He tightened his grip and grinded his teeth "no I'm not" she said in fear aching from his tight grip. Koga laughed and began to caress her butt not satisfied he tried to take off her robe. Songo quivered with fear "no, what are you doing STOP! She screamed in horror. "What!" he screamed then slapped her fragile face leaving a red. His strength made her fall to the flower filled ground. The frightened girl began to whimper as he laughed not giving a damn "shut up its not like I haven't seen your body before, I watch you undress in the night, give your self nice warm baths. Yes I watch your every intricate move now take off the robe" he whispered looking down at her. She shook her head "take it off now!" "No please Koga, please don't make me do this" "no bitch will call me by my first name, you got that whore?" he walked over to her and climbed on top of the poor girl she screamed for help but no one heard her.**

**Koga covered her mouth as he took off her robe, loving what he saw he began to kiss every part of her body as if it were his to kiss. "What the hell is going on here" shouted a loud deep voice behind them. The young man turned only to see the father of the girl he was mutilating. "Mr. Metsuo this is not what it looks like she invited me here and gave herself to me willingly. She tried to have sexual relations with me please forgive me but mostly her my master she did not mean what she did" Koga kneeled before him his heart beating faster and faster as he awaits Mr. Metsuo. "Is this true Songo because I strictly said no sexual relations with anyone until I decide when it is best fit for you to loose your virginity?" "Father you know I would never disgrace myself in such a way, this tale that he tells is not true please believe me" she cried, breathed very fast and began to feel a bit dizzy after all the commotion. "You are crying because you know you disgraced my family's name!" "No father I am crying because I was almost raped, please believe me!"**

**"Koga leave now" "yes sir" relived he ran off like the bitch he is. "You deserve punishment disgracing your self in such a way" "father no!" she screamed "Get up and take off your robe" she did what she was told. He took out his hidden whip and began to hit her with no hesitation. Metsuo bruised her mostly on the back, she was bleeding from the cuts. She cried and cried tears never stopped flowing down her cheeks the pain was so unbearable. "Shut up or I'll make you sleep outside!" she fainted after that.**

**It was a long night as Songo fell in and out of unconsciousness lying on the cold hardwood floor. Her blood drenched robe placed on her back began to reek and freeze her when the wind blew in threw the window. "Songo" whispered Kohaku trying not to wake their father. She shivered Kohaku leaned in to make sure she was alive "Ko- Kohaku help me" she struggled to say. "Songo your alive let me get you something" Songo heard foot steps coming from the rooms looked up and saw her father he was angry as ever. Kohaku came back running back with clean towels and a bucket of water and medicine for wounds. "What are you doing with all those things Kohaku?" "I, I, I was um I was-" "you were what" he scolded his son as Songo suffered on the floor. "You do not subject to a girl or woman especially this one" "but father she's hurt she's your daughter" he looked at his ungrateful father "I don't think so" he then looked at his children, took all the supplies and left.**

**Three hours later she woke up in her room having the greatest head ache she could ever have. The bright golden sun beamed on her tired face giving her the biggest headache. She tried to move around but the pain was unbearable. "What's that" she touched her back and felt bandages, and then she noticed she was topless. She began to sit down and noticed her bed was full of blood. "Damn" she whispered rubbing her dark violet brused arm. "When will this ever end?"...**

_I know it's a bit short but you know I've got to keep you guessing. Plus I would really like to get at least hmmm... 7. I've written more, but that doesn't mean I wont appreciat your wonderful ideas. So you know what to do!_


	2. Excuse me Beautiful

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Exuse me Beautiful.**

**It was 3:00 pm and Inuyasha's leaving his home to go and by the food that is needed for his father's ramen shop. He goes around from market to market carefully trying to find everything he needs. After an hour of buying food he walks towards the shop with a load of food in his hand. As usually not thinking, he should of bought the food one by one. "Damnitt" he says looking at his bruised arms. "Hey ladies may I help you with this?" Inuyasha hears a voice in the background that sound familiar. "Miroku!**

**Aye Miroku help me with this load of food" yelled Inuyasha. He ran over to help his friend with a look of guil for leaving the girls. "Why are you doing all that you should know better to buy some foods, then go home and get the rest. Oh and I thought you were suppose to go to class today" "Why aren't you there Miroku, I have legitimate reasons, I'm helping my dad with the business and you are?" Miroku rolled his eyes ready to hit his best friend on the arm. "I don't feel so well ok" Inuyasha sighed and kept with his business. "What it's true" fussed Miroku. **

**It was a sunny afternoon the children played around the alley ways and the businesses booming. Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked towards the Ramen shop that Inuyasha's father owned. The place was empty no sign of life anywhere. "Dad I'm here with the supplies" he yelled looking for his father in the deserted restaurant. "You know what to do with it, put it in the back." his father yelled from somwhere. The two boys walked in the back of the shop to place the items on the gray rusty shelves. It was dark in the storage; the boys struggle to find the window to bring some light into the clustered closet. The two were in there for a good 5 minutes until Miroku started looking at his best friend frequently. "What" asked Inuyasha seeing the looks Miroku was giving him "I was just wondering thats all" "wondering what." he paused for a bit "I was just wondering about, you know the situation with" he paused once again looking at Inuyasha's expression wondering if he should go on. "Are you going to class tomorrow" Inuyasha quickly changed the subject looking at the thin dried noodles. "Yeah I am" Miroku leaned back on the rusty old shelves. "Look Inuyasha you just can't keep holding all this in its not healthy. Look-" "SHUT UP" **

**Miroku paused for a bit. "Haven't you even given her a visit, because if I were you I would." "No one asked you for your opinion now get out of my damn way" Inuyasha stormed out of the storage closet leaving Miroku behind. "Damn now he's pissed" Miroku followed his friend to the back of the house where there was a beautiful pond that stretched beyond there house. The bright green colors of the water and trees reflected on everything making it look like a wonder land paradise. Inuyasha stood there looking at his reflection thinking about the past and how wonderful they were. Inuyasha heard Miroku behind him. **

**"You think she thinks I'm heartless, that I don't think about her, love her. I wouldn't be surprised if she did think that especially the way I treated her." Miroku stood by him looking at his reflection as well. "Have you ever gone to visit her, or at least try to see her when she is aloud to go outside?" "No" Inuyasha sat on the rich dirt with his face in his palms. "I'm so stupid" he mumbled he looked up to Miroku and thought 'I don't deserve her' he was envious of Miroku how his feelings were expressed so easy to a lot of women without hesitation. Even if they were fake feelings he gave them, it was something Inuyasha would never be able to do.**

**"Hey is every thing ok with you guys, I saw you two running out so fast" "we're fine Mr. Watana Inuyasha just needed a little air." Miroku bent down bringing himself face to face with his best friend "hey you want to go and have a drink that always makes me feel a little better after something bad happens to me" "no thanks Miroku I'd rather not be an alcoholic like you and Mushin, ok?" "It ain't my fault I was raised with him" replied Miroku. "Yeah I guess he did screw up your childhood" both laughed feeling comfortable once again. "I'm gonna tell him what you say about him one day." "I dont care bring him on" Inuyasha said standing up looking at the bright green trees. **

**"Hey you guys get your buts in here!" screamed Mr. Watana. The boys ran inside with fear in their eyes "what happend?" asked Inuyasha. "You guys didn't finish stacking up the food, get to it." "Yes sir" both said in unison looking at the floor feeling irresponsible. "And Miroku if you actually want me to hire you, you have to learn to not be so forgetful and not to get so distracted by every little thing." "Yes sir" he said blushing a deep red of imbarrestment.**

**The boys finished their duties that they had to do that day and after alittle while they were finally done. Mr. Watana wouldn't dare bring Inuyasha in the kitchen to cook, last time he almost burned it and their house. "Thank goodness we're closed today or we would never had been able to leave" exclaimed Miroku. It was about 5 oclock the time when most of the teens went out. The time that Miroku loves the most, when the girls left their parental control. Many women surrounded the city in their beautiful viberant Kimonos in the many textures of silk and beaded dreses. Pink, orange, red, and black. Ivory greens, with tourqouis blues; beautiful colors escapted the night. Everyone gathered together in one spot which confused the two. "What's happening tonight?" asked Inuyasha "donno" Miroku took the initiative and asked a girl that was walking in front of them. **

**"Excuse me beautiful, but do you know what is happening tonight?" she blushed "its the festival tonight, dont you know?" Surprised, he ran back to Inuyasha, who was standing by himself with his hands crossed, and told him the news. "Damn well, I'm leaving" "Inuyasha don't be a sour puss, come on it's the festival it's fun, excitement." He stood there with hope in his eyes. "How long have you known me Miroku, I'm not into this crap" "you used to go with me all the time." "You forced me Miroku, theres a difference between wanting to go and being forced to go." "Well when I _forced _you to go you sure did look like you were having the time of your life."They stood there looking at each other for a while. "Fine I'll go by my self " Miroku was upset _"as usual" _he whispered to himself. "As usual what Miroku" Inuyasha heard him "we dont hang out as much anymore that's what, just because she's not around anymore doesnt mean you have to stop your life!" he yelled. Anger filled Inuyasha "this is not about her!" he screamed back "Oh really then what the hell is it about then?" They wanted to choke each other, there beautiful surroundings did not ease the tension. "Whatever I'm leaving" Inuyasha said. "Yeah there you go, that's what you do best, allways escaping from your problems!" People turned to their direction being nosey prowling into their buisness. Inuyasha flinched from what Miroku said, but he didnt say anything he just walked off.**

**Miroku walked off the other direction. "What the hell did I just say back there, that doesn't sound like me" he said to himself. Their fight worried him because they never fought before, well in that manner. He was all by himself looking at the bright colors, the loud music, and the laughter. Then he noticed a girl standing by herself holding a little bag with a gold fish inside. Miroku smiled with excitement and started walking over to her. For some strange reason she was the only one he really noticed compared to the hundereds of girls walking right in front of him. It was something about her that made her stand out from the rest. He walked towards her, heart beating faster '_why do i feel like this, it's just a girl'_ he thinks. Nervous, he stands besides her not trying to make eye contact. Miroku cleared his throught, then faced her. "Hello, my name is Miroku, and you are?" he said bowing down. She said nothing but smiled and bowed. This confused him _'Oh maybe she is shy' _he thought. **

**"You have on a very beautiful Kimono" she smiled. Miroku sighed waited for a minute, but then he became impatient so he started walking off. "Wait" the girl said grabing Miroku's rist. He turned in surprise. "Look I am very sorry for not answering you, I have my reasons." Her voice was soft and creamy as milk and honey it soothed Miroku's ears. "That's fine you dont have to apoligize, especially for someone as beautiful as you" he flirted. She said nothing, but blushed. "So why are you here by yourself in a wonderful night like this?" "I'm not by myself" when she said that it made Miroku quinched. "Oh so your here on a---" suddenly a woman came from in front the building they were standing behind. "Come on we have to go, your father is finished." The girl Miroku was talking with turned in a hurry. She waved Miroku a goodbye and he waved back. "Wait, what's your name!" he screamed after her. He ran towards her direction, but she was gone.**

**

* * *

**

**Thats all for now. Please Please Please tell me what you think**


	3. Fight, Its you again

** Chapter 3: Fight, It's you again.**

**Miroku walked home leaving the festival thinking about all that happend that day. "I wonder if i'll see her again" he said to himself. "I know I have seen her somewhere before except for here." He strolled down the alley way looking at the big bright full moon and the little crystal like stars in the sky. Miroku finally entered into the shrine premisis, hearing laughter, he walked faster towards the door. "Mushin?" he asked entering the women filled home. "What in the world is going on here?" he asked. Trying to get through the crowded room, he entered the kitchen were Mushin would be mostly drinking sake. "There you are" Miroku taped him on the shoulder Mushin turned around looking tipsy as ever. "Have you been drinking all night?" "hey little buddy, I see your finally home" Mushin took out a bottle of sake "want some?" he asked Miroku. "No thanks and I think you should stop, and who are all these people?" Both looked around the crowded house looking at the drunk women dansing and passing out on the floor. "What people?" asked Mushin, then he fell on the floor passing out himself.**

**"Damnitt" Miroku hunched down to pick up Mushin, but then felt a hand on his butt. "What the-" "hey baby you wanna dance?" a woman asked. She was tall and slender, tipsy as all the others, pretty, but the drinking made her look other wise. "That's ok" the first time he actually regected another womans invitation. Miroku proceeded to take Mushin to his room away from all the noise. "Now I've got to clean all this up, thanks alot Mushin" he turned around and left his gardian collapsed on the bed.**

**The party was finally over, Miroku was extremely tired left cleaning all the mess. "This is suppose to be a shrine, yet we have parties practically every night we're hipocrites." he complained sweeping. It was extremely late the sky was a light violet so Miroku knew that it was almost time to wake up, even though he was up already. "Dang, now my day is being thrown off scheduel. Oh he ows me" He was so tired so he collapsed on the floor. His eye lids getting heavier while his surroundings began to dissapear. Nine hours later he woke up in bed, confused he looked around and wondered who put him in. "I thought I was out side" he mummbled rubbing his eyes. "Ah Miroku your up, good" Mushin said walking in. "Did you carry me in here?" Miroku asked "I sure did, speaking of carrying you in your room, you need to loose alittle wieght there. I almost sliped a disk you need to lay off that ramen Mr. Watana feeds you." Miroku smiled at that "so how are you feelin'?" asked Mushin. "How am I feeling, rather how are you feeling, overdosing on that alcohol." "Yeah I do have a bit of a hangover, but I calmed it down with a bit more sake" Miroku rolled his dark brown eyes.**

**Miroku took his bath to start out fresh for the day. He finished eating grilled fish and sweet potato, which he enjoyed looking out at the scenery. "I wonder if I'll see her again?" he asked himself thinking about the girl he met last night. Miroku got up from his comfortable seat and started to sweep the monestary. "Aye Mushin, I'm heading out for class" He told Mushin, He noded his head and waved Miroku goodbye.**

**Miroku had his gear on while walking to class trying to impress any girl that walked by. "Hi Miroku" he turned around to find his "friend". "Hey baby, how you doing?" "Fine" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he groped her. She giggled, of course, then walked off. "I love my life" he said smiling his head off. He finally entered class looking worried now remembering that Inuyasha would be here. He walked in looking from left to right, and didn't see his friend anywhere. "Hey have you seen Inuyasha, Kohaku?" Kohaku looked up at him "no not yet, hey I didn't see you guys yesturday." "Yeah, uh I wasn't feeling so good." Class begain, everyone had an apponent and Miroku's was Inuyasha, but no one saw him in the Dojo. **

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

**"Damnitt I'm late again" he screamed running towards the Dojo. Inuyasha swung the door open as everyone looked back at him. "Sorry I'm late" The Master bowed his head and told him to come in. Their Master was huge, 6"9 with ripling muscles. He had big fury eye brows which no one dared to look at. "Inuyasha you came just in time, it's your turn. Suit up!" He hollard with his husky tenor voice. "Yes sir" Inuyasha yelled back putting his bags down. He ran towards the middle of the floor, got his wooden sword and stood face to face with Miroku. **

**Regular P.O.V**

**Their wooden swords touch, both boys feeling akwards. "Start!" the Master yells, the boys tried hitting any part that seemed open. They attacked with no hesitation. Inuyasha aimed for Miroku's feet, yet he jumped and moved out the way. Inuyasha then fliped up with his free hand, and sweeped Miroku to the ground. Miroku fell with his eyes closed. Miroku opened his eyes to find the sword in front of his face. "That's it, Inuyasha wins this round!" screamed the Master of the Dojo. Miroku got up with no help from Inuyasha. Both boys breathing hard "I see your ready to kick my ass Inuyasha" Miroku smurked. "Shut up and get ready to fight" he scolded Miroku. Miroku went back to being serious seeing Inuyasha wasn't playing. "Start" the Master told them to begin. Inuyasha rushed towards Miroku again without holding back. Miroku moved to the side dodging the attack. "Why are you acting like this Inuyasha?" Miroku said while moving back and forth trying to dodge every hit Inuyasha throws at him. "Why do you think, dumb ass?" Inuyasha asked attacking. Once again he defeted Miroku. "Your not even trying Miroku" Inuyasha whispered in Miroku's ear. "You better stop holding back" then Inuyasha pulled back squaring off with Miroku for the last time. "Fine" Miroku said to himself. **

**This time Miroku fought without holding back. "Alright stop!" yelled their Master. Inuyasha once again won, he always did, being strong he never lost. Miroku had almost broke Inuyasha's record of kicking everyones butts. They bowed each other and went to their seats. They were exhausted, sweating more than they would usually. "Good match" said one of they guys to Inuyasha. He noded his head, yet he felt dissaponted.**

**Class was over at 3:30, some stayed behind to talk to one another and other just left. As Inuyasha picked up his bag, he looked up and saw Souta walking out the Dojo. Inuyasha ran after him. "Souta" he yelled as the wind hit his sweaty forhead. Souta turned with a concerned look on his face. "Hey little man, how you doing?" The sight of Sout made Inuyasha suffer within. Souta looked down at the durt covered road they stood on. "I'm fine" he whispered, biting his lip. "I know I haven't talked to you in a while, I gusse I couldn't imagine what I could say to you after what happend and all." "Yeah" thats all Souta said still looking down. "Um, if you need to talk to anyone I'm here ok?" said Inuyasha looking down at Souta. "Yeah, bye" then he turned around and left. **

**Inuyasha begain to walk home ready to work his shift at the ramen shop. He suddenly turned around hearing someone call him, it was Miroku. Miroku reached his friend and stoped a good distance away. "Hey" Miroku said trying to catch his breath. "You left the Dojo early, I wanted to talk to you." "What" asked Inuyasha looking calm. "What happend yesturday, I was acting stupid. I dont even know what your feeling like right now and I was being a jerk of a best friend. For the first time I was wrong" Inuyasha just looked at him "that's ok, cause I was acting like a jack ass my self, what you said was right. Sorry for being a dickward, and you know I'll only forgive you cause I wooped(sp?) your ass in class today, so apoligy accepted. Miroku smiled and they walked off to the ramen shop.**

**"I saw you talking to Souta, what happend?" "He didn't say much Miroku, I wish I could go back in time to change everything." They had a little scilent moment pondering. "Oh Inuyasha guesse what happend when you left last night I met this beautiful girl", emphasising on the beautiful, he tells Inuyasha the story. "But I didn't catch her name, I hope I could see her again, If you meet her you'll be like 'is she real'?'' Inuyasha smiled at his friend.**

**

* * *

**

**"Sango, Sango where are you?" asked Kohaku coming back from Kendo class. "I'm in here" she said "I'm glad your finally back" he noded at her and sat down besides her. Kohaku loved his sister, like a mother she was to him. Their mother died along time ago two years after his birth. After that Sango took care of him day and night. "So how are you feeling, is your back ok, do you still have your fever?" He asked non stop "Kohaku I'm fine, I'm fine calm down" she started to laugh at her little brother. "Look I'm worried about you, I actually want you to be here when I come from class." She smiled at him "Sango it's not a laughing matter" he fussed. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry" she strocked his cheek. "You know I was there when Kohaku was um, when he was about to... um-" "I know you can go on" she interrupted him. "I could of helped, but I just stood there like a coward and let you get in trouble." Sango looked at him "look it's not your falt, you wouldn't had been able to do anything, I'm not mad at you" she assured him.**

**Both got up from her room and walked out side in their garden. "How do you feel?" he asked her once again. "I'm fine Kohaku." Suddenly their peace was broken. "Sango did you go out to market today?" they turned to find their father standing by the sliding doors. "But I'm not feeling good today, remember" he walked up to them "does it look like I give a damn? I want my things today before sunset, now go!" He yelled at her she begain to walk towards the door, Kohaku behind. "And where the hell do you think your going Kohaku?" Scared, he stutered while talking "I, I'm, um, going wi-with her, her" "no your not" "but father-" "you do not do womens work, you got that!" "Yes father"**

**His father starts walking back into the house, then he turns around "Kohaku, your coming with me" "where are you going?" "You'll find out and plus I know your hard headed, and I don't want to have to beat you for going out with Sango. I don't like beating my kid." 'What!' thought Kohaku, "what about Sango?" His father began to laugh "Sango, my daughter, ha ha ha ha ha! You make me laugh Kohaku."**

**Miroku P.O.V.**

**"Mr. Watana, what do you want me to do with this?" "Throw it in the trash, geez what's wrong with you!" Miroku finally started working at Inuyasha's dad's ramen shop. "Aye Miroku, gusse what your brilliant friend Inuyasha did yesturday" Inuyasha turned around and faced his father wanting to know why in the world his father was talking about him. "What did he do?" Ms. Watana showed Miroku the list of grocerys Inuyasha was to bye yesturday. "He forgot to buy the squid, aint that smart, especially when squid is the most favord dish!" He screamed into Inuyasha's ear. Embarrased Inuyasha turned around and returnd to washing the dishes. "Get me 4 dozen squid will ya?" "yes sir I'm on it!" Miroku smiled leaving the restuarant.**

**Sango P.O.V.**

**"Oh and Sango, get more sake for me will you?" He yelled from his horse and carriage. "Yes father" she sighed in sadness, then waved goodbye to Kohaku. She reached the squid shop. Looking at the seller yelling left and right at his employees.**

**Miroku P.O.V.**

**He walked in a steady pace towards the fish market. He looked down at the selection of fishes; red snapper, yellow tail, shrimp, lobster, clams, and much more. He waited a bit so the seller could get an order written down from a girl, which looked awfully familiar to him.**

**Regular P.O.V**

**"Yes, I'm sorry sweet heart my workers are idiots, so what do you need?" "Um, may I have 5 squids, and 3 yellow tails please." Sango asked with the sweet voice she had. _'That voice, I know that wonderful voice, It's her, that girl last night' _he turns and faces her _'wow she looks more beautiful now that it's not dark, I must say something before she leaves._ "Ok you order will be up, would you like us to de-scale your yellow tail?" the guy asked. "Yes I would thank you." "Alright sir, what do you need?" He asked Miroku, but all he did was look at Sango, all most drooling.**

**"It's you again" he said with the biggest smile on his face. She turned around and faced Miroku with a bit of confusion in her face. "What" she said. "Remember last night at the festival we met behind a building somwhere around here." Sango thought for abit then it came to her. "Oh Miroku, was it?" "Yes" he practically jumped for joy. "Here's your order ma'am" he interrupted. She took the fish. "Well it's nice seeing you again and she begain to walk off" "Wait, you can't stay for a bit" Miroku begged. "I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, I've got to go home." She said looking into Miroku's brown eyes. "here's your order 4 dozen squid, aye kid, your order." Miroku wasn't paying attention, he was fixed on Sango and trying to make her stay. The shop owner reached over the counter and tapped Miroku on the arm trying to get his attention. "Your order, my money" "Oh yeah, parden me my good man." **

**Without realizing it Sango had left him. Miroku turned around and started speaking once again, but noticed she wasn't there, but a few feet away from him. "Wait, wait!" he yelled behind her. Sango turned around watching him run after her with a big case of squid that he hardely could carry. She started to laugh abit at him noticing his effort. "Please could I at lest help you with your grocerys?" "I don't know if you'll be able to, it looks like your having trouble with yours." "Damn, your right." He thought for a bit, which made Sango very impatient. "I know I could run back and drop these off, then help you with the grocerys." She looked down at the floor. "Look Miroku, I'm in a hurry, I can't waste any time." "Please, ok if I don't make it in 2 min. tops then you can leave, please." He begged and begged until she agreed to his idea.**

**Miroku began to run as fast as he could with the heavy box in his hand, cutting corners, and dodging the people on the street. He finally saw the shop with the sign that said Watana's Ramen & More. Japanese Delicacies. He entered the back to waist no time. As soon as her put the box down he made a sigh of releif. Miroku then started running towards the door "Hey Miroku, where the hell are you going?" Asked Mr. Watana with folded arms. "Look I'm really sorry, and I know this is my first day on the job, but there is this girl that I met last night and I thought I would never be able to see her. Sudenly I do, I saw her at the fish shop, and she said if I didn't take too long she would let me help her with her grocery's please can I go?" "Fine, but your not getting paid for the lost time" "that's fine with me" then he raced off to where he was.**

**Sango was standing there waiting for Miroku, then she realized too much time was waisted and she had to hurry, so she started walking off. Miroku ran as fast as he could, sadly to find that she wasn't there. But he wasn't going to give up that easily, so he went to one of the men that might of seen her. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you saw a young girl, about my age, that had on a pink and blue kimono?" "Yeah I saw her she went up that way and turned a right." "Thank you sooo much" said Miroku, bowing up and down.**

**Sango P.O.V.**

**She started walking towards the place called "The House of Liquor" to get her father's sake. 'I wonder if her came back?' she thought to her self smiling at the thought that any one could like her. It was nice and peaceful until she felt two palms at her side, thinking it was Miroku, she turned with a smile on her face. But it wasn't him, it was Kouga.**

**"Hey baby I miss you. Sorry I didn't get to visite you yesturday." He said with a sly voice. All his body guards were around him. He began to move her body towards his. Then she hit him "Look you whench, how dare you hit me. Do that one more time and I'll get you arrested." She was afraid, but didn't care this time. "I don't care if your the govenors son, how dare you come to me after what you did you pervert. Kouga laughed, then casually slapped her and she fell to the ground. No one did anything about it, if they did they could get arrested. "Say something else, that's what I thought. Now come with me." Sango shook her head, he walked up to her then kicked her on the side over and over again. "Look Master Kouga she's got what she desearves, just leave her alone, will ya?" One man pleaded. "Do you want to get arrested to, I think you do meddeling into other people's businesses" "No sir, please don't" the man begged. "Arrest him and make sure he get's a severe punishment." Kouga then laughed knowing that no one will do anything to stop him.**

**"Hey bitch, what the hell do you think your doing?" Kouga turned around and saw a young man standing behind his guards. ''Who the hell do you think your calling a bitch?" Kouga askes. "You" he plainly responds. He then goes threw the guards and picks up Sango looking inter her eyes which yearned in pain. "It's time to kick some ass then."**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thats it for now. Tell me what you think turn in those reveiws guys! OOOH I've got something to show you guys. It's one of the stories I'm working on and it's called Over. Here is a little Preview._**

_**Tell me what you think:**_

**Inu p o v**

**He finally reached Sessys' door he didn't look inside yet. He heard moaning and everything. Inuyasha then walked in front of the door and saw a pink butt in the air. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sesshomaru quickly turned around; fully erect. Inuyasha saw his brother's third leg literally. "AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHH. AHHHHH, AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHHH!" The brothers said in unison Rin was speechless and was frozen on the same spot. Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru while screaming both of them became frozen. Finally Sessy shook his head trying to get back to earth and took his pillow and covered his penis, ran towards the door and closed it. "I'M BLIND, I'M BLIND! MY EYES MY EYE'S ARE BURNING, THERE BURNING! Screamed Inuyasha **


	4. Please read!

I made a mistake, I wrote "You know I was there when Kohaku was um..." and so on. He was suppose to say "You know I was there when Kouga was um..." My bad! I just noticed that, and it's a little too late to change it now. So please if there are any mistakes tell me spelling and grammer or whatever, cause I could only be a good writer with the help of my fans. Oh and the next chapter will be there assoon asI finish typing it. Remember to reveiw, I'll only keep writing if there are at least 5 reveiws. Oh and tell me what you think about the preveiw of my other story called Over (which I will change the name.) OK!

** Fumoffu O7.**


	5. Fight, It's you again2

** chapter 4: Fight, I'ts you again2**

**Hey you guys. My bad I haven't written for a while, cause you know I usually uploaded every two days or something. well I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Fumoffu. **

**  
**

**Last chapter: **

**"Hey bitch, what the hell do you think your doing?" Kouga turned around and saw a young man standing behind his guards. ''Who the hell do you think your calling a bitch?" Kouga asks. "You" he plainly responds. He then goes threw the guards and picks up Sango looking inter her eyes which yearned in pain. "It's time to kick some ass then." **

**  
Now: **

**"Guards arrest him immediately" yelled Kouga pointing at Miroku. Kouga moved out the way and stood at the side as his two gauds picked up Miroku by the arms, manhandling him. "Isn't that nice, the punk can't do nothing for himself, just a spoiled jerk" Miroku said. "You must not know who I am boy" screamed Kouga "Yeah I know who you are, I just don't give a damn" after Miroku said that, he leaped up and kicked the two guards in their faces. He bent down to Sango "look, after I get close to Kouga I want you to run" he whispered. She nodded and started to get up. Miroku turned around facing the governors son, which stood there in amazement. "How, how dare you" he stuttered. Kouga was scared, he new that Miroku wasn't playing. "Just like the poor shit you are, always wanting to have a fight." **

**  
Miroku ran towards him with a balled up fist, punching him in the stomach and sweeping his feet making Kouga fall to the floor. Sango ran as fast as she could leaving them behind. Miroku stood there overlooking Kouga with a smile of victory on his face. "Get him" screamed one of the guards, which gave Miroku the Q to leave. So he ran through the alley dodging many villagers "excuse me, pardon, sorry." He went threw a secret passage way confusing the guards. He sat on the dirty road panting "Damn I hope they didn't grab her" he got up looking around the poor inner city it was desolate. The area felt dark, gray, somber. You were able to here the cries of the suffering in the poorly built huts with broken . The alley was narrow and muddy with dead animals out in the open wreaking the area with their dead stench. He looked up at the gray sky and felt isolated in the dead inner city of Kobe. Miroku didn't notice that he ran that far, but he waited awhile to avoid the security that ran after him earlier. Anxious, he paced feeling concerned about the beautiful girl he saved. **

**  
Kouga P.O.V. **

**  
Kouga got up from his aching pain "damn civilian" he complained. he held his stomach waiting for his guards to return to his side. They finally came back with concern on their faces. "Well where the hell is he?" "um, sir, he uh ran off and we couldn't find him" "You couldn't what?" Kouga had on a mean glare ready to fire his protection. "Look you walking idiots I want him found and Killed!" His eyes were blood shot red, ready to devoir someone. "Ganto, you stay with me, Ami, you go and look for that thing." Kouga waved him off "yes sir" both said in unison rushing to their duties. **

**  
Regular P.O.V. **

**  
It was getting dark, and colder as well. Miroku began to walk back feeling safe. He returned to the place he once left, checking to see if any big brawly Japanese men were out looking for him. "The girl" he remembered, then he started looking for her. Miroku was passing by the neighborhood with the rich and the supreme, called The Plum gardens. He looked at the huge red bridge that separated the civilians and the "important'' people. The chilly spring night air brought goose bumps down Miroku's arms and back. The Cherie blossoms swayed back and forth, the street venders began to turned on their lanterns resuming their business. Miroku stood in the middle of it all thinking were to start first to find her. **

**  
He saw a familiar figure walking towards him. He strained his eyes trying to figure out who the strange figure was. Surprisingly It was Inuyasha walking towards him with a smile on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Miroku with crossed arms "I was out looking for you" he answered. "All the way over here, were the districts almost ends after that neighborhood." Inuyasha laughed walking towards his friend. "There are more girls around here in the northern part, why wouldn't you be here" Miroku pretended not to hear that and began to walk back to the shop with Inuyasha. "So what were you smiling about?" asked Miroku with a serious face. "Well when I went out looking for you, I got some tips from some of the street venders. But you know what I found out?" "what" Miroku asked. "I found out your being chased by the governors sons' guards." He began to laugh, holding his stomach. "I've, I've been holding this in since I saw you standing there looking like a scared pussy!" Embarrassed, Miroku stayed quite. "What in the world did you do to tick that spoil ass hole off?" Miroku sighed, giving in, he began to talk. "I was protecting my girl, I mean friend. He was messing with her. Actually he was beating her in front of everyone and I'm not gonna let him do that shit, hell no." **

**Now Miroku was getting pissed thinking back on what happened that day. 6 hours later the ramen shop was closed with Mr. Watana, Inuyasha, Miroku, and some other workers were behind cleaning the restaurant. "So you don't know where she is?" asked Mr. Watana, cleaning the bamboo wood floors. "Nope, but I sure wish I knew what happened to her, I don't know if she's in danger or not. I'm afraid they captured her and mutilating her or something." The guys looked at him with concern. "Why would you think that? Not everyone is like you Miroku." joked Inuyasha. "Real funny, you know Kouga is a pervert, he goes out and recruit girls for his whore house." The guys in the house started cheering. "Yeah I've been there! Its the greatest!" one guy said ticking Miroku and Inuyasha off. The boys looked at him with the meanest glare they could make. Miroku got up "Hey my friend was taken there, you better shut the fuck up with that!" the room got quiet, so quiet you were able to hear the crickets from outside. "I'm sorry" he apologized, then turned around starting back on his work. Miroku sat back down and scrubbed the floor. **

**  
A week passed by Miroku and Sango didn't see each other since that day at the market. Sango sat on a silk pillow waiting to be fit for a kimono. There was a party that her father arranged for the elite. "Come on Sango it's your turn" said one of the seamstresses. The seamstresses name was Matsuharu, she was the only person that Sango could talk to about anything. Matsuharu was like her best friend and Sango deeply respected her. Sango got up from her navy blue silk pillow and stood in front of her getting sized for he new kimono. "So how's your father treating you?" Sango sighed "he's been a bit hard, but he hasn't bothered me this week, maybe it's because of the party he' throwing so he's not really paying attention to me at all." Matsuharu smiled "maybe we should have parties every week" Sango added. She sighed once again thinking about many things. "Matsuharu san, I met a boy about a week ago." "Really?'' Matsuharu asked. "Yes, he's nice, but I didn't really get to know him we always got interrupted by people." **

**"I heard what happened to you last week. Kouga Bessho attacked you, did he not?" Songo frowned and looked at the floor imagining her self getting kicked at by him. She began to cry pushing back her long black hair. Matsuharu hugged her trying to comfort Sango. "I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about that." "No, no that's when um, Miroku he came and saved me he attacked the guards and Kouga." Mastuharu was surprised "that's when you met him?" "No I met him a day before. I miss him Matsuharu san." "Why don't you go and try to see him then" she persuaded. Sango began to laugh with her soft feminine laugh. "You must not know what I'm limited to do, I can barely go outside unless I am out buying groceries. What made you think my father would let me go out and get my self a boyfriend, huh?" Matsuharu turned Sango around and measured her waist "I didn't say to tell your father." 'Of course' thought Sango she smiled and so did Matsuharu. **

**That's all for now. Fans thanx for reading my story. I had a funny thing I'd like to share with all of you guys that i thought of:  
Kikyo walks infront of kagome's face with the biggest attitude rolling her eyes and everything. "Look, hoe I'm doing this because of revenge" yells Kikyo. "Well your breath is revenge enough, back up bitch!" Kagome yells back. **

**This was just something I wanted to share with you, was it funny? I just want to know cause if it is I would like to put it in my next story. Please tell me what you think. OOOOOOhh Review my people, Review Give me some ideas before I go to writers block, I'm dieing here. **


	6. Party

**Hey how you guys doing, I know I haven't been writing in a while. For some reason I've been getting sick and I couldn't even walk at times. So hopefully you like this chapter.  
Hope you like it! **

** Chapter 5: Party. **

**The day had just begun with the most beautiful sunrise that would awe anyone. Miroku sat out side of the monastery drinking his green tea that he made to start off the day. **

**He wondered and wondered about the girl, sadly he had forgot to ask for her name once again. Her absence riddled him with questions, killing him inside not knowing if she was alright. The young monk dug his face within his hands thinking about her constantly not knowing what to do next. Should he go and find her and be at risk of getting caught by the officials? Or should he stay in the comfort of his home, but feel guilty for not trying to do something. **

**She was only a girl, there were so many other girls that would come by, they always did. But she was different, he couldn't point it out, but she was. **

Wanting to walk, he left the monastery taking a stroll around their ever growing city. Many venders were beginning to open so he went and got himself a deep fried eel. Going towards the ramen shop at a slow and steady pace, he encountered one of the districts. Miroku stopped and looked within the sinful district that depraved anything moral. That place riddled him with strong hurtful memories. You would think that this is a place Miroku would love, but it angered him. He stood there looking at the gate with a blank stare growing crazy with rage building up inside him. "Hey kid, if you ain't 20 you can't come in" Miroku looked up and saw a guard standing at the door blocking the Red District. "I wasn't planing on coming in." He scowled the gateway then strolled off trying hard not to think about the past. But it was too late it had already caught up with him.

**"You dare defy us whore!" Screamed an official. **

**"Leave me and my son alone!" the woman cries  
Angry, he goes to her and slaps her in front of her son. **

**Miroku, being attached to his mother, could hear her intense heart beat giving him a fright himself. **

**"Mommy, mommy!"" he shook her...  
Almost tearing up,Miroku shook his head trying to stop the memories. He looked up to the sky batting his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling and exposing his sadness. Sadly the worst things that happens in the past are the ones you remember. **

**He made it to the shop, walking fast to get away from that awful place as possible. "Miroku, what the hell are you doing with that in your hand" demanded Mr. Watana feeling betrayed. "You know damn well my store sells those!" Miroku stood at the kitchen door way in shock and surprise. "Oops" He wanted to run like the wind. Miroku knew better, but his forgetfulness always bites him right in the butt. The last time he did that Mr. Watana made him clean the whole night, no help, before he even started working there. Miroku was frightened, trying to get as far away from him as he could, he ran out back looking for his friend. **

**Inu sat at one of the tables that belonged to the guests who ate their dinner outside. He sat there sulking with a stern face, thinking hard and obviously not wanting to be interrupted. Miroku walked slowly towards his friend staying cautious "What's wrong with you?" He interrupted Inuyasha's focus. His big brown orbs looked up at Miroku. He looked so angry his eyes seemed as if they were closed. Miroku sat down wondering what happened to my friend?  
'Did I do something?' he thought. Inuyasha went back to his concentration "what's wrong?" Miroku asked again. He was growing impatient, but Inuyasha wanted to take his sweet time. **

**Knowing Inuyasha he didn't say anything to provoke him anymore than he already did. "There not sending her back" he flatly stated not looking at Miroku. The monk was confused, wondering what was he talking about. There was no emotion in his voice, like everything was sucked out of him. "They won't let her leave Miroku." He stared at the light pink lilies that swayed on the floor trying not to look at his friend, his eyes began to water. Inuyasha tried to hold the tears back. "What!" Miroku's heart raced. He slammed his palms on the table standing over Inuyasha. He was pissed. "Please don't tell me your talking about -" "Yeah... I am" Inuyasha looked up at Miroku. Both boys were grinding their teeth out of anger and the up building of stress. Miroku sat back down in shock. Miroku was speechless, flabbergasted. "I can't believe this! I can't believe this!" He screamed. **

**It was unbelievable. Inuyasha layed his head down. "When did you find out about this?" Inuyasha kept his head down "This morning, I went over there to see if she was back, cause she was suppose to be back already." He looked up at Miroku "then they told me that Kouga won't let her leave because she hasn't 'finished' what she's suppose to finish." **

**"I miss her" interrupted Miroku, "me too" Inuyasha agreed looking up at his friend. They rarely talked about her, the loss of her and the way they lost her was just something no one would want to remember. "Are we able to visit her now?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just shook his head. **

**"Inuyasha, we should sneak over there and try to see if we can see her" Miroku thought this was a brilliant idea. He smiled wanting to give himself a pat on the back, but he tried to stay serious. "No, you can go by your self if you want to. I ain't going" said Inuyasha. "Why I thought you loved her, what's your problem?" Inuyasha stayed there and didn't speak for a while. "Why would you want to go anyway" Inuyasha asked. Miroku was confused of his words "why wouldn't I want to go, she's like my little sister, do you know how much I miss her!" Miroku stood up shouting, raising his hands in the air. "Tell me why you wouldn't want to go and visit her? And don't tell me the bull shit about we would get in trouble, cause I know you never care about that!" He locked his eyes with Inuyasha's trying to get him to speak. **

**It worked, Inuyasha sighed wanting to leave, but he new Miroku wouldn't let him. He slicked his wavy black hair back "it's because" he paused for a bit. "I don't want to see her in the position she's in. Me knowing what those perverted men did to her and will do to her sickens me." He paused again. "I know what you mean Inuyasha." "It kills me inside Miroku I can't look at her knowing she got raped and could be getting raped right now!" He was getting aggravated and annoyed talking about this sensitive topic. "And not only that they force her to pretend she likes it for their own pleasure, what kind of shit is that Miroku!" Miroku didn't know what to say to Inuyasha, but he felt the same way. "I know what you mean, but sometimes I cant help but want to go and see her. I miss her to the point that I don't care if I get in trouble, I have to see her!" He argued. **

**After a while Inuyasha got up and went inside his house, with Miroku on his tail. "Where are you going?" "The house" Inuyasha responded. They entered the small house that sat 20 ft besides the shop that occupied Inuyasha and his father. He walked through the bamboo floor and paper wall filled hall way. He slid the sliding doors entering the living quarters and sat in front of a small mahogany cabinet with Japanese calligraphy engravings. Miroku stood by the door examining his best friend waiting to see what he will do next. Inuyasha opened the cabinet door exposing the vast varieties of boos, and alcoholic tea's. He pulled out one of the bottles aggressively popping the top and gulping down the warm liquor that soothed the pain he felt. Miroku ran over to him "what the hell do you think your doing?" "what does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha asked back. Miroku snatched the bottle from him "this is not you, your hurting your self doing this." Inuyasha laughed "you, saying this to me. You, Miroku the boy who drinks constantly." He giggled and wiped the liquor from his mouth. Miroku stood over him frowning, he never seen his friend like this before, it was usually him that would do such things. **

**

* * *

**

**Everyone was ranting and raving trying to get the house prepared for the big party Mr. Metsuo was throwing. The delectable food was almost done and the servant's had to put on their matching outfits to cater in. Sango still hadn't received her dress that was made for her. She waited in her room waiting for Matsuharu San to knock at the door and deliver her, her kimono. She rapidly swung her head after hearing someone knock at the door. "Yes come in" her soft and frail voice sang threw the loud noise coming from behind the door. Matsuharu stepped in with a smile on her face, "It's here!" The dress was beautiful, silky with the wonderful colors of lavender, egg blue and olive green. The dress was meant for her it fit her perfectly she loved it. **

**

* * *

**

**Miroku was walking threw the Silver District (or the ones were all the markets are located) walking around trying to see if he could find the girl he was looking for, for the past week. "Aye Hojo, what's up!" called Miroku approaching one of his good friends. "Hello Miroku, I'm fine, you need anything. I've got some herbs that could help a cold, dried liver; great for fevers. I've got special teas and- **

**"Look Hojo, I didn't come here to buy any medicinal herbs or what not, just came to say hi, and ask you a very important question." Hojo was slightly disappointed, but it was ok Miroku never really got sick. "What is it?" he looked at Miroku with wonder. "Have you seen me walking with this girl, she's about my age. Extremely beautiful, but shy. A little shorter than me and had jet black hair." Miroku stood there hoping Hojo would know something. Hojo thought and thought **

He got it.

**"Yeah, that girl that you almost got arrested over, yeah I know her, ok, well I don't but you know the governor, right?" Miroku shook his head in agreement. "Well you know the mayor, he is her father. She's practically royalty, the governor and her father are like best friends or something." Miroku was speechless. Once again finding out big information. "You know her father is having a party tonight, if you sneak in you'll probably get to see her, if you don't get caught that is." **

**The young monk stood there in shock. "I could go, yes. YES!" he started to jump feeling the great amount of happiness. "They live in the Plum Gardens right, in Gold District right?" he was so excited. Hojo shook his head and waved him off yelling "good luck" as Miroku ran off. **

**

* * *

**

"This is a fantastic party Metsuo San, please tell me early next time you throw another one!" a guest shouted over the crowded room. Mr. Metsuo sat at a table were the governor, Kouga, and Kouga's friends sat. "Hello boys, your enjoying yourselves?" All shook their heads in delight. Sango looked over at them with discuss, if she could she would spit on all of them, how they made her life a living hell.

**Metsuo saw her looking his direction, and just noticed that his daughter was alive, not talking to her for a week. He waved his hand telling her to come to the table. She sighed in unhappiness wanting to leave, but she new better. She walked over to the table and greeted everyone as she was to. Then her father ordered her to keep the boys company as he and the governor go off talking. **

**Kouga licked his lips and watched her every move as she sat down. "Hello beautiful, don't you look sexy tonight" she felt queezy when he said that. Her heart began to beat so hard that you would feel it. "Cat got your tong, I said hi, you answer me or you'll be in trouble little missy." Kouga's friends laughed at that, which wasn't even funny in the first place. "Don't talk to me" "ooh, someone's getting a little angry.'' He bit his lip thinking what he could do to her. "I have to go, I have something to do" she got up from her seat and began to walk away. Kouga rapidly grabbed her arm stopping her. He whispered in her ear "come with me in the back" she tried to get him off her, but he squeezed her arm "you've better not cause you know your father listens to me he doesn't care what you say, so just shut up and let me get what I want!" He squeezed her back side in pleasure then escorted her to a back room. **

**

* * *

**

**Miroku crossed the big red bridge and looked for the second highest Castle, that is were his mystery lover was located. He saw it the castle was surrounded by a big wall, but he climbed it easily having expertise in climbing walls to meet girls. There weren't any guards to he walked casually looking. **

**

* * *

**

**He began kissing her neck raising up her kimono and aggressively pushing her back to the wall. "Please stop, Kouga please" Sango cried. "Shut up, I promise I'll make it quick!" She started crying, looking for an object to hit him with at the same time. Nothing was in hands reach. Sango began punching him, but he didn't budge. He slipped off her kimono after the whole time of struggling. She started to scream "shut up bitch, damn" he slapped her and she fell on the floor hitting her chest on the bare ground. She bagan to scream from the aching pain she endured. Kouga kicked her in the stomach and turned her around sitting on her, preparing to invade her virgin body. She was shaking, her heart was palpitating faster and faster as he kissed her througout her body...**

**Kohaku was walking down the hall way looking for Sango. Someone told him she left towards upstairs with Kouga. "Sango, Sango, where are you?" Kohaku called out for her. He heard a scream and trusting his instincts Kohaku ran to that direction. His heart raced in panic remembering what happened to her no so long ago when she was alone with Kouga...**

"_no, what are you doing STOP! She screamed in horror. "What!" he screamed then slapped her fragile face leaving a red. His strength made her fall to the flower filled ground. The frightened girl began to whimper as he laughed not giving a damn "shut up its not like I haven't seen your body before, I watch you undress in the night, give your self nice warm baths. Yes I watch your every intricate move now take off the robe" he whispered looking down at her. She shook her head "take it off now!" "No please Koga, please don't make me do this" "no bitch will call me by my first name, you got that whore?" _

**He was so nervouse it almost made him cry. As he ran toward her scream he realized he passed by his abandoned wooden sword. Kohaku raced back and grabbed it. **

**Kohaku was in front of the door, and cracked it a bit to look inside. He heard weeping from his melancholy sister who layed on the floor getting kissed to. **

**He was scared, he didn't know what to do when he runs in there. He doesn't know how strong Kouga was and wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get his sister out there in time. The young boy began to fill dissy, 'no, not now Kohaku' he said to himself 'don't whimp out, he's messing with your sister go in there and kick his ass!' He stormed in there surprising the two. "KOHAKU!" she screamed.**

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**And that's it for now!Like I said up there, I'm sorry I took so long, I really didn't mean to. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. My cuz helped me with this one oh and thank you darkfallenangel666 for giving me the idea. Bye, bye for now! Question, has anyone gone to a Anime Convention, or cos play? I wanted to attend one, but don't know were to go! Can someone help me out, I'll put you in the story, tell me who you want to be and that wish will be made!**


	7. Rescue

Sorry I havent written in a while, but know I won't stop writing like some. I'll continue writing this till the end.

Chapter 6:Rescue

Kouga wouldn't release her, after all that trouble of getting her, he wouldn't dare get off of her.. He held her hands so there was no way of her hitting him. "Look whose here, you'll have to wait I'm busy" teased Koga "LET HER GO!" cried Kohaku. Kouga licked his lips and shook his head. "Tisk, tisk, didn't I say wait little boy?" There was compelete silence "KOHAKU!" Songo screamed in fear. "SHUT UP, WHAT DID I TELL YOU BITCH?"

As Koga was distracted yelling at her, Kohaku took the opportunity to run up to him and hit him right behind the thighs. Koga yelled in pain feeling the full blow of the bamboo wood clashing against him. "Ass hole!" Koga screamed, he got up to choke him. "Come here! NOW!" he was filled with anger. Kohaku backed up feeling threatened, "no" he said then realized he wasn't on top of her anymore. "Sango, run!" She quickly got up, picked up her Kimono and covered her self. She was worried for her brother, she didn't want to leave him there with Koga, she didn't know what he would do to him. "Run dammit! Sango what are you waiting for?"

Her heart raced "no I'm not leaving you here" she responded. Her eyes were filled with tears, she was terrified, her heart palpitated faster and faster. Koga turned around outraged and red, his eyes seemed as if they were burning with fire, for the hatred he had for the both of them. Sango finally dashed when he ran back to her, but he was sidetracked by Kohaku who stabbed him with his sword. She ran and couldn't think of anything, didn't look back, all she was focused on was getting out of there.

She ran straight to the back garden taking her secret passage way so no one saw her. Koga would never be able to find her there. She ran as fast as she could, her bare feet hit the floor so intensely it reddened. She finally saw the door and she rushed outside. She was in such great fear, when she ran out the door Sango collapse on the ground.

Miroku walked around the garden looking at the little man made water way, filled with floating lilies and gold fishes. He picked up one, smelling it and touching it's soft light blue petals. He walked around a little more trying to find a window of some sort to climb in. He suddenly heard a loud thump on the ground followed by screams and cries.

He ran over to the noise without any thought of who it was, it was just the type of guy he was, the type of things he does; saving women. He reached to the crying figure, but then he stopped, finally thinking and not just acting out of impulse. "What if that's not her, I could have just expose my self and get arrested." he whispered to himself.

He walked towards the figure lying on the ground, slowly, trying not to make as much noise. Then the figure sat up, wiping her eyes. He looked at her behind a cherrie tree, trying to see her face, but she kept on moving. She finally turned towards him, her eyes were glistening, and red. _"What's wrong?_" he asked himself. He walked slowly towards her, not to startle her.

She looked up, her eyes widened in fear. She squinted her eyes, she backed up a bit. "No please... don't!" she screamed trying to get up. "What?" he asked her. She didn't recognize the voice "KOUGA, STOP!" she stood up and started running. Miroku chased after her "wait, it's Miroku!" she instantly stopped, clutching her kimono to her body. It was so dark outside, Miroku didn't notice she was naked, so he proceeded on walking forward. "What happened to you?", she backed up "nothing".

She said that too quick. "It's not nothing, I know there's something wrong, you were crying. And you still are." She quickly wiped her tears "I'm not crying" he wasn't convinced, but he let it alone. He walked towards her again, and she backed up once more. "Why won't you let me get close-" He stopped when he saw her back, the moon light hit her exposing her secret.

He put it all together, her screaming "Kouga stop", her crying, and now she was naked. He turned around looking at the ground, and dropped the little lily. Usually he would take advantage of this situation, but it was not the time.

Sango realized what he was looking at and stepped forward. "Miroku... I... I" she couldn't say anything, and he didn't know what to say to her. "Hey you know the last time we met, I wondered what happened to you, did you get home safe?" He fidgeted with his clothing trying to avoid the previous conversation.

"What?" she was confused, "the last time I saw you, did you get home safe. Remember we parted after that ordeal and I just wanted to know if you were safe, if you got home ok that's all." She was silent and he didn't say anything anymore. His back was still turned to her so she took the opportunity to put back on her Kimono.

"So did you?" he asked her.She looked up, her eyes welling up with tears once more. "Miroku" she began to cry, he alertly turned and ran to her need.

He held her close, thinking of nothing else but protecting her. "Just let it out, let it all out. It's ok, it's ok just let it out." He rubbed her back closing his eyes. He couldn't even imagine what she was going threw. Miroku looked at her, brushed the hair from her face, and he kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

After a good ten minutes she looked up at him, smelling the fried noodles on him that she faintly remembered the last time she met him. She thanked him appreciating what he did because if he didn't come she didn't know what she would do. He caressed her cheek "your welcome" then she rested on his chest once more feeling his warmth, hearing his intense heart beat. He was afraid for her, but he didn't know what to do to help.

"You know, you never really told me your name, every time I ask were always separated by something or distracted." He smiled looking at the star filled sky. She smiled as well realizing that, then she looked up at him "Sango, my name is Sango". He smiled looking down at her "Sango huh? Well it fits you, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" she blushed. After that nothing was said from both of them.

Sango detached herself from him looking into his dark eyes, making him look at her strangely. "What" he asked her. "When you leave, where would you be going?" he looked at her strangely once again, "I'm confused, you want me to leave?"

"No, no, _when you leave _where will you be going?" she explained. He made an O with his mouth feeling slightly stupid. "I'll be going around Kobe, either any of the three other districts. I heard from someone that there was going to be a festival in Gray district.

They might be the poorest out of all of us, but they have the best festivals in the whole Kobe." He smiled thinking about all the fun he used to have going there with Inuyasha. Suddenly he realized that he had forgotten about him after he left the house, he began to worry.

"Can I come with you?" she asked her eyes yearning for him to say yes. "Huh?" he lost his thought. "Can I come with you, to the festival?" he looked at her and smiled "sure" she smiled and thanked him. Sango let go of him getting up trying to close her kimono and wrapping it around her self.

"You want me to help you?" Miroku asked seeing her struggling with her outfit. "You can help?" she asked "how, your a man, men don't know how to put on kimono's" Miroku began to laugh. "Well I do... my sister taught me, cause she usually needed help finish putting one on."

Sango smiled and turned her back towards him. He approached her then she grabbed her long hair exposing her naked back. As Miroku fixed her dress he noticed something, some marks and bruises. He gently touched her back making her turn around looking at him with a worried face. "What..what.. what are you doing?" he looked at her. "Your back, what happened?"

"Please Miroku, I don't want to talk about it" she looked at the ground "now please can you fix my kimono?" He agreed and let the topic alone. "I'm sorry I upset you" "That's fine" she forced a smile again. He finished and she turned around. He cupped her chin "you ok right?" she shook her head. Miroku frowned at her expression. She was so sad, but Miroku was determined to get her to smile, for real. He promised to himself that he would try to not mention the situation that occured.

They left Gold District walking at a steady pace just leaving behind the big red bridge. "You know your lucky, you get to live in a palace in a respected neigborhood, that everyone would love to move to" she looked at him. "_Lucky_, you think _I'm lucky_" she asked him. "Well, aren't you?" "no, I'm lucky to have my little brother, he's the best. I owe him so much, best thing that ever happened to me."

She smiled talking about him, almost going into day dream mode Miroku stopped her. "What's his name?" she smiled looking at him "his name is Kohaku". Miroku didn't pay attention to the name very well "that's cute it seems like the both of you really like each other. Do you even fight?" "no, he's my best friend" she thought for a minute and realized he was her only friend.

"Wait, you said his name is Kohaku, right?" he asked in suspicion. She nodded "Kohaku Metsuo?" She looked at him strangely "yeah, why" he stopped and started waving his index finger. "Does he take a martial art, learning to become a samurai. The Kawasaki school of arts?" She was wondering why he knew all this information about her brother.

"Yes, how do you know so much about him?" she raised her right eye brow. '_Is he spying on us' _she thought crossing her arms. "No I go there, and he's one of my buddies. He's a good kid and a great fighter, that kid can kick some ass!" Miroku started smiling and Sango joined in.

"He never told me about you Sango" they began to walk again. "I told him not to talk about me" '_why_' Miroku asked himself. He did ask any questions, he just nodded. "He never told me about you either Miroku" he laughed "If I knew he had a sister I would of gave him to give you my address."

She laughed "I see what kind of guy you are now" she giggled. Miroku made and innocent face "the kind of guy I am, what is that suppose to mean?" "I mean that your the type of guy that loves to be surrounded by women, dressed, but preferably undressed"

She gave him a serious face, which made Miroku nervous. "Well... you know...ok, it's true. But I treat my ladies respectfully." He felt confident and proud. "Well, I hope you don't think that I'm one of your little ladies."

Miroku's spirits were so down he hung his head. Sango began to laugh at him acting silly. "Come on Miroku cheer up" he took her word and grabbed her hand then started running towards the Gray District. The wonderful lights lit up the night as they entered the poverish city.

The last time Miroku went there was two weeks ago when he was running away from Kouga's guards. "Wow this is so beautiful!" She inhaled looking at the scenery "look over there, and over there. This is amazing!" Miroku looked at her "you've never been to a festival before?" she shook her head.

"The last time I went was when I was six years old, and I don't remember anything about the festival." Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder "well you'll remember this one. And... we can go to the next one if you like that is." She smiled in shock "of course I would!"

They began walking around, Sango looked at everything, and wanted to visit every shop there was. Her stomach began to growl "ooh, I forgot I didn't eat anything." "Well let's eat then?" They headed for the little ramen shop that allured everyone with the fragrance of the delectable food.

Miroku pulled out a stool for her "thank you" he nodded and took his seat. "So what do you want to eat?" he asked her looking deeply into her eyes. The owner looked at him suspiciously thinking _'why the hell is he asking her what she want's?' _She bit her bottom lip, noticing his glare. Not wanting to cause trouble she shook her head and gave him a sign telling him his choice.

"So why didn't you tell me you were the mayors daughter?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrow. Sango smiled "well... I don't know it never came up in our conversations, and I never thought about telling anyone. Never crossed my mine."

The food was placed in front of them and they began eating. She became quiet not looking at anyone but her food. "What's wrong" she shook her head and smiled without making eye contact. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her again, but she bit her lip _'doesn't he know?'_ she thought to him. Not knowing if she should tell him or not she finally gave in not wanting to upset Miroku.

"Well, I'm used to this so bare with me" she laughed at herself. "When the family eats dinner, I am not permitted to talk... or look at anyone unless told to." She told him staring into her bowl of soup. He frowned at her "why is that?" she forced a smile. "I don't know... that's just the way it is I guess." she shyly stated.

"Women have it hard, sorry" Miroku took a sip of his spicy Tai style noodle. "Why do you say that, you do not have those rules in your household?" He frowned at her once again. "Well me and my guardian abandoned those types of traditions, so I'm not used to them. That's why I don't know about it every woman I meet I treat them respectfully."

She was pleased at his answer, Sango felt relieved around him. Like she doesn't have to force herself to change, she could normal and not be told to constantly do things. "Your the strangest man I've ever met Miroku." They laughed at each other, he admired her luminous smile. "So you can talk to me, don't worry about that dumb ass rule."

The man that served them looked at Miroku strangely as if he wanted them to be kicked out his little restaurant. "Look I don't care who you are no woman will express themselves in my shop they wont" he scowled at them. Miroku sighed "look my good man" he said looking innocent. " I gave her permission to speak there is no need to be hostile, and kick us out."

He looked at Miroku not caring what he said. "Just keep her shut!" then he left. Miroku suddenly got up feeling angered. "What the hell's your deal?" he screamed back at him, but Sango tugged on him. Miroku looked at her seeing her face in fear.

When they finished eating the delicious food, they headed for the fire works.He was disgraced by the ways they treated Sango at the store. "Why didn't you let me stick up for you?" he stopped walking. "If my father found out I was here he would kill me" she stated. He looked away from her direction thinking. "Come on" avoiding the situation "we wouldn't want to miss the fire works.

Miroku knew the perfect spot to see the fire works without any big heads blocking the way or rude people standing up right in front of you thinking no one else is there. They headed for some abandoned forest looking for long stair cases. He held her hand so they wouldn't get lost in the dark wooded area.

"Right here there they are" Miroku called out. Sango looked over his shoulder and saw the ancient stairs filled with moss. "Is it safe to walk up there, they look awfully old." she wondered frowning "It's fine I do this all the time, no need to worry. If you do fall I'll catch you."

She walked in front of him "should I trust you?" He smiled then poked her at the sides, which extremely tickled her. "Miroku stop!" she laughed "come on were going to miss the fire works, If we miss it- "ok, ok lets go" he interrupted her not trying to hear a speech.

They finally reached the top of the mountain surprised by and explosion of lights beaming on their faces. "WOW! it's beautiful, OH look" she pointed to the sky. He walked by her "not as beautiful as you" she looked up at him in a daze.

He creep to her face inching slowly while holding her sides.

Sango couldn't breath being over whelmed by the whole situation. He was so close to her the tips of their lips touched. She backed up from him, touching her lip. It ached for more of him even though it wasn't much.

She was getting attracted to him a little too fast. He was so cute, but that wasn't it he truly cared about her, and she never felt safe with anyone else but her brother until now. But she still wasn't sure about him, knowing the type of guy he was. Today it could be all about Sango, and tomorrow, it will about someone else.

"What's wrong" he asked walking up to her. She blushed furiously, and her heart beated faster and faster the more he walked closer to her. "Nothing!" she wanted to kiss him. She hid wanting him quite well compared to the other times, maybe because it's night time hiding her red flushed face.

She stayed frowning acting as if she wasn't pleased, he stood there smiling pleased with his actions.

Miroku grabbed her hand and the both of them sat down watching the fire works light up the sky. He didn't make a move on her anymore after that, but he sure did want to. After all that crap she went threw, she had a great time at the end of the day.

**I know this is short but I knew you guys wanted a new chapter so this is for you! any way remember to review. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Your servant boy

Sorry I took so long to update. Had a big BIG test to take, and writing a nother story at the same time. But no worries I'm not abandoning this one. Hope you like this chapter, I'm not really fond of it though, but please read!

* * *

Chapter 7: Your servant boy.

"Shina, please make us some tea. My guest and I are getting a bit parched" ordered Mr. Metsuo. It was a month after the party, and he invited the governor Ketski Bessho, Kouga's father over for some tea and discussion. They discussed trade from other cities, and tried to unite Kobe so if anything happened there would be allies by there side. Also they talked about gambling, bets, whores, and much more things of what men would talk about.

"Kouga opened another geisha bar in Kyoto four weeks ago when he traveled down there. You know, I don't really approve of it. How does it look like; a son that's supposed to be well trained and mannered is going around buying and hiring women for pleasure" a nicer way to put it.

"Well Bessho, I think its fine, that's his little hobby. He might step out of it when he get's older. He's only 18." Mr. Bessho rolled his eyes. "Well, when I was 18 I was going around gathering districts that my lousy father traded off like the idiot he was. I almost lost my thrown to this city. Because of me there are four districts and the fifth one is coming right up as long as we keep peace with the bordering town."

Shina finally arrived with the tea. "Is there anything else I can get you sir?" bowing down to them. They waved her off as if she was nothing and she departed letting them go back to their previous conversation.

"So how's your daughter?" Bessho emphasized raising his brow. Metsuo got up from his seat and walked toward the balcony looking at his back yard gazing at the gardeners planting, anything, he didn't care at least they did their job. "I don't care, as long as she's in this house all the time and could keep an eye on her. I don't care how she's feeling, what's in her head or what's bothering her. She's not that important, now Kohaku, Kohaku is the one you should be asking about!" He cheered.

"My boy, he is something!" Smiling showing his ever deepening crows feet. He rubbed his oversized belly filled with alcoholic contents "I'm hungry. Minra, Minra!" he yelled. "Dammit where is that girl, any way she'll get a cut off her pay." He sat back down, Bessho watching him. "I need to fire some people, there just not doing there job. And here I will be again off hiring."

"Now why don't you like your daughter?" he asked Metsuo. Metsuo began to laugh "my family has never been plagued with girls, the only females in the family were the wives or the concubines and nothing more. Now because of her-"

His cook suddenly rushed in face red, breathing hard as if she ran a marathon. "I am so sorry sir" they looked her way noticing her struggling. She swallowed her spit trying to get some drink out of it. " I did not hear you. One of the maids told me you called." She kneeled on the floor "please forgive me sir!"

"Whatever, make me miso soup and if you make it as good as I like it, I just might not take half your pay." She froze hearing that, she had a family to feed with no husband. Minra ran out as quick as she could preparing the meal he ordered.

Mr. Metsuo was annoyed, he turned back to his friend Katski getting back on topic. "So anyway as I was saying before -" another interruption.

"Mr. Metsuo and Mr. Bessho, Mr. Kouga Bessho is here wanting to talk to you both." The two men sighed, "yes please send him in."

She bowed stepped to the side and led Kouga in. Kouga watched her walk away. "Mm, Mm!" he shouted "Mr. Metsuo, if she is too much trouble please recommend her to the Red District, my shop"

"What do you want Kouga" interrupted Mr. Bessho. "I just wanted to come and visit, and plus I was invited her by Mr. Metsuo himself, he said he wanted a request. Needed a geisha, I suppose and for a little overnight stay? huh?"

Sango's father blushed and slightly coughed not saying anything. He didn't look at his friend either. "So this is why you don't mind what Kouga's doing, so like you. I should have known, I've been your friend since our teenage years, and you've done nothing but gather prostitutes and escorts. I'm surprised Kouga's not your son, seems like he has more of your genes than that of mine."

They laughed, but stopped quickly seeing he was serious. The men talked for a while, about an hour trailing off to every different type of conversation they could think of.

Katski began coughing, he covered his mouth with his palm, then suddenly found blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Father!" he jumped up and rushed to his elderly father. "Are you ok? let me get you something" He got up reaching into his pocket and took out a white handkerchief handing it to him. Mr. Metsuo ran to him with water.

Strange thing though, Kouga was smiling...

Sango sat in her balcony with her brother. he watched her, she was looking at the floor. "I um heard that Kouga was here, Sakura told me." She looked up at him with extreme fear in her eyes. "What?" She got up from her seat and ran over to her brother. "He's here now?" he nodded. She sighed wanting to leave, she would of told her father about what he did to her, but he would never believe her, he never did.

"I'm tired of this... I'M TIRED!" she slammed her foot on the groaned causing it to redden and bruise. She winced waving her foot furiously around in the air. "Dammit ow, ow, ow, ow,ow,ow,ow!" He ran over to his sister looking at her foot as she sat on the floor. "I'll get something for you wait here"

He ran out the room looking for medication anywhere. Kohaku was so focused on her injury that he didn't notice Kouga walking in front of him. Kouga saw him running towards him, moved to the side and stuck out his foot. He fell. "Damn, what the hell was that for?" he looked up and saw Kouga. "You... I should have known"

Kouga laughed looking down at the boy. "Watch were your going." Kohaku got up and brushed himself off. "Why the hell are you here?" "I don't need to explain myself to a child let alone you. So mind your damn business." Kohaku huffed "You should be arrested and-"

"Look Kohaku, I have better things to do than to chat with you. If you don't mind, which I don't care if you do, I'll be off."  
Kohaku growled behind him, but had more important things to do.

"Do you know how much I miss her? I could just run over there and hang out with her without getting bored, it's like when you meet a person and the personalities just... click." He sighed thinking about her. They sat inside the restaurant fooling around when they should have been cleaning the floor. Miroku felt that he had to tell Inuyasha ever single thing, it would kill him if he didn't.

Inuyasha got up and sat at a table. He smiled at his friend resting his chin on his palm. "So does that mean that your not going to be a lecherous pervert anymore?"

There was silence. Miroku's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets. His mouth was open out of extreme shock and confusion.

"Wh- what?" he winced. "Oh my I didn't think about that" he began chuckling, folding his arms. "How could you not think about that, I mean you talk about her like she's the best thing that ever happened in your life, but I see that you'll never be able to let go of your hoes. If she means's that much to you, you should be able to leave them." Inuyasha explained giving Miroku a straight face.

He sat down frowning. Apparently thinking hard about his situation with Sango. "I really do like her, and it's not like I'm dating her, we're just friends so it's fine. If we do get into a serious relationship" he paused for a bit with a worried look on his face. "I'll let my girls go." He said that with a bit of pain in his voice, trying not to let go of his honnies.

"Ok Miroku, say if she likes you and she actually wants to date you, when she see's you with your 'ladies' she'll get mad or jealous and crap and want to date you. So if you do want to date her, my best advice is to let go of your obsession with girls so that she could see that your available and not fooling around."

OMG, Inuyasha made sense! He was so dense at times, so this surprised Miroku. "When did you know about relationships, especially when your the one that can't keep one." Miroku chuckled at that, seeing Inuyasha's look.

"For your information I do know things about relationships, it's just that when it comes to my relationships I suck" he pouted looking at the ceiling.

Mr. Bessho went home after that ordeal. Kouga departed with his sickly father and Mr. Metsuo was left behind with his surplus amount of servants, and two children.

He returned into his magnificent castle going back to the room he sat in with the Bessho's. He picked up a scroll Kouga had left behind for him. As he read on the names, at the bottom was written in huge letters saying: Pick as much women as you like, don't worry you could pay for them later, no need to rush. It's an I. O. U FROM ME TO YOU!

He smiled to himself thinking that he was going to have fun with this. The that was scheduled for him to meet the ladies in a week tops, so he couldn't wait for the arrival of his geisha's. He sat down licking his lips picking off the girls that he met before, and one or two new ones he found on the list.

And the rest of the day went as normal as usual...

Five days later.

Miroku worked his butt off that week seeing that he missed a 'couple' of days going out with Sango. Knowing that his habits of picking her up from home every night "rush hour", he kicked it up a notch. Happily he never got caught entering her castle, he was extremely lucky cause she had guards.

For the past month they went to many spring festivals, to his monastery and she met Mushin, who highly approves her. She also opened up to him a bit more, but sadly there not dating. Miroku only tries his best to make her happy, because every time he see's her, she's sad.

So they weren't really going on dates.

"Here's table 10's order!" Yelled Miroku rushing to the kitchen, and leaving with five heavy hot ass plates.  
'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!' his hand was red, but he had to hustle.

He quickly passes Inuyasha giving him a thumbs up, but sadly get's a slap on the head for playing around in front of customers. Inuyasha laughed far away from the scene avoiding his agitated father.

Two hours later

Mr. Watana had the workers on their toes especially Miroku. He'd been watching him all day, observing every mood he made. He nodded at Miroku seeing how he took the work seriously and progressively. Miroku worked as if he had worked their for two years at least. After he collected the menus for the last table, Mr. Watana ordered him to give him a little visit.

"Your doing a really good job, you know that Miroku?" the young boy smiled at him in surprise. "I guess, it actually felt like punishment cause there was no stopping, and so many people are coming in. Oh and how inpatient are they?" he panted.

"That's why I needed you, but you were always off flaunting with that girl, you see when I tell you that we need help. But anyway's, because your doing so good of a job, I'm going to let you cater to a supreme in this city. He has reserved a room so there will be no pressure in doing it." Miroku was speechless, and nervous. "Me, why not Inuyasha?"

"Oh, he's done it before so he just passed it over to you." Miroku turned around and saw his best friend waving at him and giving him a thumbs up. "So who is it, who am I serving?"

WOULD YOU GUYS EVER GUESS?

After he heard that answer he dropped his bottom lip in shock, then he turned back to Inuyasha once again. He waved to him again. "Hold on for a minute, I'll be back, I have to go uh... talk to Inuyasha for a bit."

"Don't talk too long, you have to take a bath. V.I.P specials for the elite, when they order a room, the servant has to be clean and not sweaty, like you are right now."

He nodded and walked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waited for the order he was serving. "What are you doing here, I thought you were suppose to be getting ready to serve-"

He interrupted him "Your good, your real good!" he cheered. "I heard the name, and I remembered you. I know your happier than ever" said Inuyasha.

"Yes I am. You know at times, you can be very smart." That smart remark earned him a punch on the arm. It was numb and limp after that, he wasn't sure if he was going to feel his arm after that. After that little conversation he headed to a bath in the Watana's house to get ready. He was so excited.

"Where is Sango, how long does it take to put on a Kimono?" Mr. Metsuo barked. One of his servants spoke up "It takes quit a long time sir, because of all the wrapping of the obi and -"

"Can anyone here tell her what a rhetorical question is!" he shouted at the maid that made him feel stupid and extremely inpatient. She looked down at the floor fearing that she would get fired. "Ah, finally!" he raised his hands in the air. "I'm sorry I took so long father."

Her Kimono was just ravishing. It was black with a deep red obi, simple but beautiful. The sleeves reached the floor, and it was decorated with little red flowers throughout the whole kimono. Her hair was in two swirling buns that connected together (she had real, real long hair) with a red plum flower at the side.

"Alright everyone lets go!" he shouted. He began to walk out with his children on his tail.

about twenty minutes later they arrived at their needed location, entering the premises. Mr. Metsuo walked at his regular spot were they served him his food. Him and his family entered the small room, about as small as a regular sized living room. He sat at the edge of the table and his children sat at the sides, keeping quiet.

They waited patiently for the servant to arrive, which cause an awkward silence amongst them.

The door swung open, revealing a tall man with a pale green and brown kimono. He had a tray filled with all sorts of sake, and tea. Sango felt a bit embarrassed by this, she lowered her head trying not to look at the servant.

He put the tray down in the middle of the table. "No bring it in front of me" her father said, "right here" he pointed to the spot he wanted it in. Sango still didn't look up.

"Oh sorry, here you go." The man placed it in front of Mr. Metsuo. "Your order sir?" he asked.  
He thought for a bit at what he wanted. He looked around the table as Mr. Metsuo thought of what he wanted, then he saw someone that he thought he wouldn't be able to see for a long while.

He inched in towards Sango and pushed her a bit to get her attention. She looked up in confusion, and saw who he was. 'Miroku' she thought looking into his soft eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back making her feel better.

Thankfully, their father didn't notice the lovey dovey glances towards each other.

"Alright, we will have sashimi, soba, korokke, kushiage, tempura, and tonkatsu. And that's it for now, when I need you, I'll call."

"Yes sir, you order will be up momentarily. For now, would you like music while you're eating, It calms the nerves." He looked at Miroku and smiled "sure, why not. No one has ever asked me that before, thank you. Ah what is your name young man?"

"My name is Miroku sir" then he bowed down leaving the room.

A couple of hours later they finished eating their delicious food. Mr. Metsuo was so impressed with Miroku he gave him an extra tip. They began to leave the restaurant with filled bellies.

"Ah, I forgot!" he yells turning around going back inside. Mr. Metsuo speed walked towards the confused Mr. Watana. "Yes what is it sir, is there something you need Mr. Metsuo?" "Yes I do need something, your servent boy... the one named Miroku, he is very good. Good to the point I might just hire him for my castle, would that be a problem?"

Mr Watana was speechless "you want to hire Miroku?" he asked "yes of course! He worked diligently, and plus I need someone, I've been firing every one of my workers. So would do you think?"

"Well I don't know, it really depends if he wants to but I do need him if he leaves will be needing to hire more people, he's one of the best." He never wanted to loose Miroku, he needed the money. "Well that's why I want him, and if he does bring you such customers, then I'll pay you double than that of what you get in a month. How about that?"

He became speechless again "it's up to him, now i don't really mind" he chuckled feeling relieved. "Alright then, one of my secretaries will be returning here tomorrow, paying you the money, and getting my worker." "You want him tomorrow?" he asked looking nervous.

"Of course, and I will be expecting him tomorrow. You got that" he patted him in the shoulder leaving behind not to hear Mr. Watana's response.

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter is a little weird... I guess. But you guys will get it in the next chapter(s). Promise. If there are any questions please ask them just in case you guys don't understand anything. Well you guys you know what to do. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. 


	9. Kagome

Hello People. I feel "happy" today. Anyway I would like to thank the following for constantly reveiwing and supporting my story that I'm working hard on. Oh and If you would like me to read any of your stories I would absolutely love to. I have quite a bit of time on my hands 'cause homework for me is being done in school!

Thankyou:

**TuffChick**

**yourmomdrinks7up**

**Hearii-sama**

**Inu's First**

**x Fade x To x Black x**

**shippousandoffe**

**nathBella**

**darkfallenangel666**

**levele**

**Dark Midnightstar**

**MirokuSangoGirl**

**Kept-Promise**

**Little Flea**

You guys are totally awesome! Extreme happy faces for all of you! **:)  
**(well that happy face was small but you know what I mean)

* * *

Chapter 8: Kagome 

Miroku's P.O.V.

This is amazing! I get to work at the Metsuo's, that way I'll be closer to Songo. I am so happy. For months I've been trying to get close to her without being arrested for breaking in. Now I'll actually be living with her, because her extremely needy father wants all his workers to be there 24/7.

This morning I was getting ready to go to work to Mr. Watana's then I arrive there getting surprised by him and Inuyasha praising me for getting a job I didn't know about. "Congrate's, congrates boy, you'll be working with Mr. Metsuo himself." Mr. Watana screamed.

I was confused, but satisfied, truly satisfied. I was told to pack up all my belongings because I would be staying there. I wondered how Mushin would feel about this change.

Now I'm on my way to the castle on my very own little ride! Kind of feels weird, I always have to walk and I never had enough money to get one of my own. Well anyway hope I'll get time to talk to her.

Every time I came to visit her I always had to climb her window, it feels weird entering this way. When I arrived I was greeted by surplus amounts of women doing every little thing to please him, Metsuo. Beautiful Japanese fabric embraced the walls, high ceilings.

It was also simple, not too extravagant. If Mr. Metsuo designed this I'd be so surprised. I quickly took off my shoes, which were dreadfully filled with mud. I was a bit embarrassed looking so raggedy. They quickly escorted me to see Mr. Metsuo, which go me nervous the closer we reached to his chambers.

**End Of P.O. V.**

"Ah, you are here, welcome Miroku!" He shouted in happiness. He sat there in his light green summer kimono sitting in front of a plate of food. He asked the maid to open his balcony. 'I see eating is his hobby Miroku thought as he looked at the old man's belly. He stood there waiting for instructions.

"Am happy that you choose to work for me. As you can see you'll be starting today and I'm going to be expecting the vary best from you. The same service you gave me at the restaurant I want here. Now one of the maids with be escorting you to your room and there you will find your daily uniform. And after you finish putting on your uniform I want you to report to me."

"I wanted to inform you on something" Miroku paused a bit "I live in a monastery with my guardian Mushin, he is very old and needs help with it, I'll have to go back home some days for a few hours so I would be able help him out." Miroku was afraid that he wouldn't agree with the idea. Mr. Metsuo was thinking, but agreed so Miroku made his way to his room.

That day he didn't really have to do much. He had already eaten his breakfast and lunch, and it was not like he had to cook. What he was really looking forward to was seeing Songo, but he couldn't find her. Well he wasn't trying to get in trouble so he tried as much as he could to not look suspicious.

It was late and Mr. Metsuo went off where ever he goes at night, so Miroku relaxed a bit. He sat in the kitchen which was filled with girls. "So am I the first male to work here?" "probably I was only here for five years, never seen a man." Miroku was talking to one of Metsuo's maids, Eri. "You must of done something big to get him to hire you, or he really needed a little servant." He laughed at that.

"So... do you know his daughter?" "Yeah, everyone here does, we all get along with her, why you ask?" she smiled mischievously. "No reason" he lied. "No reason huh, well your the one picking her up at night." Miroku's eyes practically popped out his head.

He leaped towards Eri and covered her mouth with is palm as if he were an assassin. "Where did you hear that from?" "Who do you think" she released his hands from her mouth "she talks about you all the time, I knew it was you when I heard your name."

"There could be many other Miroku's around" "oh please, she specifically described you" she looked at him up and down "monk?" Eri began to laugh, she couldn't believe that he was a monk.

I mean look at Miroku.

"What?" he backed up feeling like he's been talked about to this whole house. "Nothing Miroku. Anyway you want to see her? I know the only way you get to her room is the window so it'll be really hard for you to find it. I'll show it to you, come on."

He followed her up the stairs and going around various corners till they reached a big door. "She's in here, I don't know if she's sleeping though. Just be careful, I'm not going to be responsible if you get in trouble with her father." And with that she left him.

Miroku looked at the door for a while feeling a little skeptical of what he was about to do. But he missed her so much, he didn't really care so he opened the door with caution.  
He looked in and there was nothing but darkness. Thankfully her window was open letting the moon shin within. He closed the door behind him and walked towards her bed. (I don't know how they call their beds that's on the floor).

He walked to her bed side to get a good look at the love of his life. He reached in for a kiss. Songo's eyes opened wide, surprised by the lips she felt. When she realized it was him she kissed him back caressing his face. Miroku backed away and looked into her eyes, which was quite impossible.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered. She sat up and smiled "what are you doing here?" "I'm here to see you" he kissed her once more, passionately. Songo blushed and smiled. She loved how he express his feelings, and the way that he lovingly treated her, respected her even if he did touch her ass a little too much.

"What were you up to today?" she asked facing him. "Working... here" Songo made a what face "what do you mean by here?" "I work for your father." It took a while for her to digest that information. She tilted her head and raised a brow. "You work for my father, you mean you've been here all... DAY?" She became excited hugging him. "HENTAI!" she punched him in the gut. "OOOUCH! Your punches hurt man" he winced. Songo giggled at him. He looked up at her trying to give her another kiss but was intercepted by her hand. "Hold on mister... I want you to come and visit me out in the villa tomorrow."

"I heard that you were talking about me sweetie" she blushed, "not everyone knows about you, just about five girls that I truly trust and that's it really." She confidently stated. "Interesting" he smiled causing her to pinch him. "So are you going to come by the villa?" Miroku shook his head in agreement and slapped another kiss on Songo. "I better leave, I don't want your father to come here, I'll be fired for sure ."

Next day

"Mr. Metsuo, Mr. Kouga Bessho is here" said one of his servant's. He shook his head and she stepped aside to let Kouga in. The young man entered the room followed by 7 geisha's, each one extremely stunning. They looked shy, but prepared. Mr. Metsuo giggled within as he watched the girls enter his enormous room.

The girls stood in a line and all bowed at once. "You have done well Kouga" he walked towards the governor's son "does your father know about this?" he whispered to him. "No not at all, don't worry he won't pester in your business." He reassured the old man.

Kouga bowed and left the room and headed on his way. Mr. Metsuo started at the beginning of the bunch "what's your name?"

"Ami"  
"Kimura"  
"Kikyo  
"Aiko"  
"Sakura"  
"Kagura"  
"Kagome"

"Welcome to my castle, please sit" he looked at them each like prey. Metsuo took a seat himself, surrounding himself with women. "Would anyone like some tea?" They all shook their heads, so there was an order for it.

**In The Kitchens**

"There's an order for tea for Mr. Metsuo!" The girls hurried around looking for the mint and ginger. Finally the tea finished and was given to Miroku to deliver.

He walked in a bit of a hurry once he found out that there were geisha's there. Even though he despised how they got their jobs, he love's the women and that will never change.

He lightly tapped on the door and waited for an answer. "Yes come in" he heard Mr. Metsuo yell. As he opened the door he could hear the giggling of several women. It excited him.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I forced to laugh along with the girls, to try not to put myself out there. He told horrible jokes, I couldn't enjoy myself or seem as if I was having fun. The sacrifices I make. He began touching me in many places, of course I couldn't say anything. If I did I wouldn't get paid to get out of this job.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door and Metsuo told whoever to enter. I was relieved that they did or he would have taken my clothes off first. I heavily sighed feeling relief. I turned my head out of my nosiness and saw someone I thought I wouldn't be able to see in a long time.

Miroku.

I wanted to scream, shout, cry. So many emotions ran through my body. I was afraid because I didn't want him to see me like this, but I was also ecstatic because I got to see my "brother" again. I was confused, wondering why he was here. And worried that he would have an extreme expression towards me being here that might get him fired. I wouldn't want that one bit.

He walked by not noticing my presence and sat the tray of tea in front of Metsuo. "Please the women want a bit of tea, pass it around."

I became nervous. My heart rapidly beated almost jumping from my chest. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't there would be extreme consequences for me to face.

Miroku P.O.V

I began passing the tea around to all the girls. The first one is gorgeous with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen in these parts. Maybe she's from the north... anyway's. The next one looked a bit mischievous, I didn't like that, but hay there not my hoes!

I laughed a bit, but kept it in. If I didn't bye, bye to the job and Songo. One by one they were cute. The last one is left, for some odd reason she turned her head abruptly as soon as I got in front of her. That's not the only odd thing, she looked a bit familiar.

I stayed there staring at her. Then she started turning her head then I realized it.

Kagome!

I was in such shock I didn't move. I was paralyzed letting the tea drop on the floor. "The tea, the tea!" she cried. It was hot and I accidentally poured it on her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me sir" I turned and faced him. Luckily he was laughing at me. "What are you hypnotized by her beauty?" He raised himself from his seat.

He walked over to her. "No matter I was going to take her clothes off any way. You've just speed up my process.

I feel like an extreme ass hole! Here I am trying to be at least decent with my job and I'm about to get my "sister" naked in front of a old trifling man.

* * *

AN: 

That's all I'm gonna write for now. I hade more to write but no one's really reviewing. Well anyway's Please Review. I'll put another chapter up after about 5 reviews. For real this time I'll actually wait for 5 reviews. Any way like on top Thanx you guys for reviewing:)


	10. I am sooooo sooorryy! Im a bad writer!

oh my goodness. i am a horrible person. i should be beaten for my negligence! I am sorry that i haven't written anything for i don't know how long. I have a reason why my friends. First I had to cram on my finals for school, then I was on righter block. Soon I went to this college summer program and its a whole month of strenuous work. So of course i couldn't of think of anything, all i could think of is passing the class. so now im here dieing to type this story. Im not almost done with this chapter but soon I will be. but now im in another predicament. cause im taking care of my new baby nephew and have summer homework for my AP. bio class. Im practically in hell now. so it might be a while and it might not. cause anytime something sparks in my head i rush to the computer or write it down. So I Am Very Sorry. I will try my best. Soon high school will be over for me and I might have the chance to right regularly, but If I go to college, I could be a while, but don't worry that's just next year. Please i hope you guys won't stop reading my story because of my delay. Thank you and see ya soon..

Fumoffu 07. :)


	11. memories

Chapter 9: Memories part 1

anyone want to be my hoverspot buddy? Its new, so no one is really on my page, and there is about 4 ppl that I know. Wanna know my myspace, tell me! it's http/ okey dokey:P

HELLS YEAH! no more writers block. I happily wrote this in three days, but that doesn't mean that this chapter sucks. its really good i might add. I impressed myself im happy... lmao. jk, but i am happy though. awww the old Fumoffu is back lol

(hey don't you think the little brownie thing called fudgums(sp?) looks sooo cute on the Domino's commercials. lol in my opinion it looks sooo adorable, what do you think?)

**nathBella: Miroku and Kagome aren't brother and sister, it's just that he knew her for such a long time that she is like a little sister and at times he calls her sister and she calls him brother. yep yep. Any more questions anyone I will be glad to answer it. :)**

Miroku P.O.V.

Her eyes began to water and she viciously rubbed her legs. I looked into her hurt filled eyes with great concern hoping that she would forgive me. She was so embarrassed to look at me. Mr. Metsuo pushed me aside to began uncovering her. I couldn't take it and started walking away from the scene.

"You don't expect me to clean this mess up do you Miroku?" "Uhh, no sir, I am very sorry" As he began to uncover her I was forced to clean up the mess right in front of them. He began to kiss her neck and rub her shoulders as she sat there motionless. "You like that?" he asked. She smiled at him and answered back with a kiss. I couldn't help but look, it discussed me to the bone! I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. Stab him... anything to get his hands off Kagome.

"I'm done sir is there anything else you need from me?" He turned around and shooed me away.

I stood outside the door paralyzed... I'm dead inside nothing can help what I feel right now. I began to sit down on the floor, my first movement in 3 minutes. I could here them inside.

"I have to go tell Inuyasha..."

Regular P.O.V.

Miroku reached the shop and saw Inuyasha standing there in the kitchen. He ran all the way there so he couldn't talk just quite yet. He touched his shoulder, that caused Inuyasha to jump up and cut his finger. "AHH Shit!" He turned and faced a freighted Miroku.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He screamed at Miroku. "What the hell are you doing with a knife" (remember, he's not allowed to be in the kitchen cooking) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha swung the knife all over the place scaring Miroku. Miroku put his hands up "put the knife down" he said slowly. Inuyasha asked the same question, swinging the knife in his face. "Look just put the damn knife down, I need to talk to you... its important"

"But aren't you supposed to be-" "just put it down and sit". "Why do i need to sit for, and why the hell are you bossing me around. Look ever since you started working for that snobby dickwad you've been-"

"Inuyasha I saw Kagome" Then there was silence. That surely shut Inu up.

"What... you saw her" His face was filled with jubilation, he hid in his tears of happiness and began to talk to himself a bit. "So is that what you've been doing while I was gone?" he made fun of him. "When did you see her? When, when.. can I see her? HUH?" "I really don't know if you will be able to see her" Miroku explained, sitting by the door. Inuyasha stood there with a really confused face. He surely wasn't going to be able to handle the new that's going to be brought to him. he sat in front to Miroku and prepared himself, seeing Miroku's worried face.

"What are you talking about?" "I saw her in Metsuo's castle, she was one of seven of his geisha's." Inuyasha's mouth opened "I saw her as I was serving tea, within his room. I couldn't do anything I was frozen, I couldn't move. I feel soo horrible to just leave her there." Without hesitation, Inuyasha ran threw the door and headed for the Metsuo's "LETS GO!"

"Wait Inuyasha, wait!" he ran after his friend.

Miroku followed him then memories began to fill his head:

_  
"This is perfect she's going to love this. Why didn't we think of this last year?" Miroku wondered as he set up the dinner table that was made for Inuyasha, Kagome and him. It was her birthday, and they were there that day to treat her. Inuyasha snickered, "I don't know, but this year I'm going to tell her how I feel about her, hopefully I won't make a fool out of myself." "AAAWWW little itty bitty Inuwasha is going to expwess his fweelings!" Miroku teased. "Say that one more time, and watch what's going to happen to you" he threatened. Miroku got scared and shut his mouth immediately._

_ They finished the table and headed outside to check when ever she would arrive. They sat down in front of the door impatiently, and constantly looking. She was like a little sister to the both of them, more of a girl friend with Inuyasha. Miroku met her when they were really young, introduced by Mushin and her grandfather. Her grandfather and Mushin had been best friends for quite some time. Miroku had known Inuyasha threw one of his fathers old friends, Inuyasha's dad. After that they were never separated at all, every where they went you wouldn't see one without the other. _

_ Miroku started looking at Inuyasha, "what did you get her?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and told him to follow him. "This present is going to... wow her, She has always wanted this, but was never able to get it". "OOOh what is it?" "you'll see". Inuyasha led him up to his room where the present was placed. Miroku started smiling and began rubbing his chin. "Your not going to steel her virginity, are you!" Inuyasha turned and faced him "Miroku, what the hell is wrong with you, is that all you think about... wait no, why is it all you think about!" Miroku tilted his head and blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that, you brought me up to your room and I see nothing... sooo that what I thought." He started laughing at himself, then stopped after seeing his friends face._

_ "Any ways... the present is in my closet jerk" he opened the closet "I bought her a kimono, remember how she said that she never had one of her own because of the family not being able to have money since her dad died, well I got her what she wanted. It took me a while to get it for her because I was supposed to give it to her last year, but the one I wanted to give her was very expensive so it took a while. But now it's here, and I know she's going to love it." Miroku just stood their in shock. "Wow, you actually remembered that, you lucky I didn't, cause I would have gotten her the Kimono."_

_ The kimono was so beautiful, it would truly take her breath away. It was a simple komon Kimono with a pair of geta's and tabi's. "Wow, you've outdone your self Inuyasha" complemented Miroku. He nodded his head while Inuyasha closed the closet, then they made their way out of his room. "What did you get Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't want to tell you, my present sucks compared to yours." "Oh come on it shouldn't be that bad" Miroku huffed and puffed. "I knew I shouldn't had shown you the damn kimono. "Finally I found you guys, Kagome is downstairs right now looking for you. Negligence." Said Inuyasha's father. They became excited and rushed downstairs to find her hoping that she didn't come inside._

_  
"She's outside you guys" yelled Mr. Watana, they nodded their heads to him and headed that way. When they approached the door, the boys were able to see her standing out there with her arms folded on her back. She tapped her foot impatiently, they smiled and finally opened the door. Kagome turned around with such a beautiful smile, it would knock you out. "You guys! Were in the world were you, do you know how long I've been standing out here?" "Ah shut up Kagome, be glad that were actually doing something for you." Inuyasha spat back. Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha "I thought you were supposed to tell her how you feel dumb dumb" he whispered. "Oh shit" he thought. "Sorry Kagome." She lifted her right eyebrow in confusion, "your saying sorry to me... I guess its because its my b-day."_

_ "Alright kiddies, lets go inside" teased Miroku and they all followed. "Alright, I want you to close your eyes" Inuyasha ordered. "Ok" she responded. He took her hand and she followed. She walked for a while and turned two corners ten seconds apart from each other. "Alright, open them" she hesitated for a bit then opened her right eye first looking at Inuyasha then she looked forward and noticed a huge table setting in front of her._

_ "Whoa" was all she could say, she continued to smile and gasp in amazement. "You two did this?" Quickly Miroku answered yes, "well we helped cook of course." They were in one of the rooms were the elite would eat their meals. It was a private room adorned with paper walls. The main colors of the room was dark brown and burgundy. In the back of the room, you were able to see the pond. Inuyasha sat her down and then the two boys sat themselves. "You know what happened today," Miroku quickly started a conversation, "Inuyasha almost burned down the kitchen and the house." Miroku looked to the side and saw Inuyasha and could tell that he was making an intricate plan of killing him after this story is told to Kagome. He didn't care at that moment, so he proceeded as he scooted over closer to Kagome, a way to stay as far from Inuyasha. "Really, how" Kagome instigated. She began to laugh, then she looked at the embarrassed Inuyasha._

_ After that dinner, everyone was stuffed. "I don't think I could walk anymore" cried Miroku rubbing his belly. "Me neither... so what's next. The dinner was great, but I know that's not it." Her smiled seemed mischievous as she looked at them one by one. "Yes, yes, we got you presents" said Inuyasha. She squealed "you guys had better" she threatened them. That had shot them back in fear, the look in her eyes made them jump up. "Come on now, hurry up get the presents." She excitedly shouted._

_ Miroku sighed "I'll get mine first, I'll be back." He left Inuyasha and Kagome sitting there waiting for him. He came back with a small box, he placed it in front of Kagome. "What is it?" "why don't you just open it Kagome?" she rolled her eyes at Inuyasha "I wasn't asking you." She finally took the initiative to open the box. She peeked inside and saw some ears, she scooped her hands inside the box as her eyes practically popping out of her head. "ITS A CAT! ITS A CAT!" She yelled and jumped as she held her kitten. "See she loves your present idiot" scorned Inuyasha. Miroku rolled his eyes and proceeded on looking at his best friend jump in joy._

_ "Inuyasha, your turn." she smiled. "Of course" he said smiling. He ran out of the room and headed for his to get her present. "So what will you name it?" She thought for a bit then smiled. "I'll name it Buyo, thank you Miroku" "No problem." He smirked._

_ Inuyasha cam back, but he hid behind the door "close your eyes Kagome." She didn't want to do this again, she just wanted her present. "Ok, fine" she did so, holding her little kitty cat. Inuyasha placed the Kimono in front of her, she slightly felt the fabric on her foot. They saw her smile as she stood there. "Ok, now open" This time she did not hesitate, she saw her present and fell to the floor besides her kimono. "Oh my goodness, you got this for me!" "Of course Kagome." She leaped in his arms and embraced him with a warm hug._

_ "How did you know this is what I wanted" she wondered detaching herself from him. "I remember you said this to me last year, so I was planning on giving this to you for your last birthday, but I still didn't have enough money. So I got it for you this year." "You are soo sweet Inuyasha" she hugged him once more then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blush furiously, and tried to keep it in, he knew he couldn't so he had tilted his head down._

_ Kagome smiled knowing what she did to Inuyasha, and she was proud of it. **(if you don't know what she did to him, just ask and I'll tell you what she did to him) **"Alright then lets go!" Shouted Miroku. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha just sat there. They all walked happily toward the festival. That was the last place they would spend her birthday. "Alright Kagome, anything you want to do tell us and we'll treat you, preferable Inuyasha will" they looked at him and began to laugh, except for Inuyasha that is. "Ha, ha, ha. Cheap as always Miroku."_

_ Miroku purposely separated himself away from the two so that they could have some alone time. "Miroku" Inuyasha turned around and couldn't find him anywhere, little did he know he was watching them very closely. "Weird how he just disappeared like that" said Kagome. They stood in front of the games (the one were you catch the fishes) . "How many you think you could catch?" Inuyasha asked. "Probably three fishes... hopefully" she started laughing."Kagome Higurashi?" came a big brawly voice behind the two teens. They turned around and saw four guards standing in a straight line with weapons. "Yes?" she responded "Your coming with us." _

**I want to thank the ppl that I asked for Kagome's cats name. I asked more than one person so if you don't see yours, I just automatically picked one. No big, right? I'll right again and sooner, promise. Ok, well I'm not going to promise, cause I might break it, so I'll say, as soon as possible. LOL see ya oh yeah and REVIEW REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK and give me some ideas**


	12. Memories part 2

Chapter 10. Memories part 2

_ Then the guard in the middle grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away. She struggled and Inuyasha grabbed his arm. "What the hell do you want with her?" "The governor Ketski Bessho has ordered us to gather Mr. Higurashi's family. He is their right now at the shrine with the rest of them." He said, still having a hard grip on her wrist. Miroku appeared and after that they followed them to the shrine. The guards made sure they didn't escape by tailing behind them with spears on the teen's back's._

_ "I don't get it, my grandfather doesnt owe the governor any money, he told me that he paid for everything" Kagome whispered to the two boys. "Why would you think its about money?" asked Miroku. "Because we've always had money problems with the Bessho's and he comes every time to collect money that my grandfather owes. When he leaves we are left with no money and nothing to support the shrine work and not enough money to provide for our needs."Don't worry we'll get it straightened out as soon as we reach there" assured Inuyasha. "I hope so."_

_ They finally arrived at the shrine, walking up the long steps seemed like forever. The three were able to see inside. In two large white square-like boxes, (those things that carry royalty in) and someone else, sat in the middle of the room. Besides each of the boxes were four men, two on each side, eight in all. They were there to hold them. Besides the carrying men, were more soldiers with weapons, talk about heavy duty."We are here governor Ketski Bessho sir! they all yelled in unison. "Good, You have all arrived on time. Bring the girl here in front of me now!" Came a voice from inside one of the boxes._

_ Kagome was scared but she tried not to show it. "What about these two sir" one yelled. "Ms. Higurashi has only bared two children, I wouldn't know of any other, so explain your self! Bring them forth" They grabbed the two boys and brought them inf ront of gevernor Bessho and the other mysterious box. "Who are you?" He was impatient, and looked tired with big red eyes. "We help Mr. Higurashi with the shrine, that is why we are with Kagome" Miroku spoke up. Inuyasha looked at him with a faced filled with confusion, but went along with it. _

_ After that awkward moment, he ordered the soldiers to sit the boys to the back. "You know whose in the other box?" whispered Miroku. "I think thats the governors son, I remember them coming in the restaurant a lot of times. It doesn't seem as if he remembers me." _

_ "Alright, now that we have everyone here, we can settle to an agreement. Mr. Higurashi, you say you don't have my money that you owe. You say that business hasn't been flowing like it used to and that all the money are going to the shops and the geisha houses. And I say...I don't care, Your family has not finished paying my land that my family gave to you. My great-grandfather, gave your grandfather this land with one condition, that condition is that your family keep paying this land off so that this land can one day be yours. Now I see that you are abusing this contract my great-grandfather gave to your grandfather."_

_ Mr. Higurashi began to sweat, but it didn't look like it was the first time, his kimono was drenched with it. Kagome right besides him hugging him tightly, began to whimper. "Every thing I say to you is true governor." The governor didn't care, just rolled his eyes and kept with his business. "Junta, please read to me what he owes and when you are done tell me the total, so Mr,. Higurashi here doesn't think that I am fibbing."_

_ Junta began to read the long list of unpaide things which included supplies to construct any damage to the shrine, money for charms, money of the unpaide land for many months and more. With everything said, there came a hard sting to the family. "The total amount is ." "Oh my goodness" whispered Inuyasha._

_ "Governor, sir, I'll do my best to pay my money back, just please, don't hurt my family" he began to cry. "Im sorry I cant have that. Im thinking execution and your family looses the shrine, while they work for me until they die. No pay of course because they owe me."_

_ "I've got money, I could help pay" "Inuyasha please, don't" "No Mr. Higurashi," he stepped away from the guards, "I have money I could pay about half, is that fine?" Mr. Bessho began to laugh "that's sooo heroic of you, boy, but I want money from the sweat and hard work of Mr. Higurashi or his family here. Sorry I won't take it."_

_ The guards grabbed Inuyasha and sat him back down. Kouga began to become impatient. "Father I have an idea, don't kill the old man, I need someone for my geiha house, his granddaugter would make a great addition to the bunch." He looked at his son "no". Kouga began again "but think about this, if you kill the old man you would get less money because of his death, yet if I take his granddaughter, while he's alive, that would be a bonus for you, wouldn't not father?" Mr. Bessho pondered, then he agreed to his idea._

_ "Alright then, take the girl!" Ms. Higurashi began to go frantic and shielded her daughter. Miroku and Inuyasha were getting manhandled in the back by the guards to keep from getting Kagome. "No please, please don't take my daughter, shes just a little girl! Please take me instead. She's my only daughter, my only little girl!" she whimpered._

_ The governor just looked at her with no emotion, no pity. Kouga looked as if he were about to laugh at the site. While in the back the guards barricaded Inuyasha and Miroku so that they wouldn't interfere. "Leave them alone, all you do is rob people of there hard earned money" yelled Miroku. Happily the governor ignored that, it would have been his head. Kouga sat on his little thrown impatiently waiting, tapping his finger tips on his thigh._

_ "She looks old enough to me, yes she's young, but what i see is not a child, but a young woman. So this is settled guards take her!" Kouga ordered. Ms. Higurashi franticly held onto her daughter and Kagome did the same. "Take me instead, PLEASE, TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Her fingers reddened as she hung on for dear life. Tears were pouring down all of there faces, even Inuyasha was expressing his emotions._

_ "Im sorry Ms. Higurashi, but we only accept **young** vibrant girls, not old widows!" That crushed her spirits even more especially being reminded about the death of her beloved. "How dare you!" she spat at his feet. He raised up "HOW DARE YOU!" He confronted her and slapped her "Stay in your place you harlot! You could be killed at this moment!" he screamed in her face. She laid there on the floor unconscious._

_ Before Kouga could look up he was slammed in the face by Inuyasha fist, the gaurds practically jumped on him. EXCECUTION, EXCECUTION!" Kouga began to yell, he became furious "ARREST HIM AT ONCE!" Inuyasha had so much adrenaline pumping threw his body that he pushed all the guards away from him. He became twenty men. Sadly to find out Kagome was no where to be seen when he got up. So he ran towards Miroku, punched the guards and took his friend and ran in the forest. _

_ As they ran, they looked for any site of her, but the night was so dark, the moons light didn't help one bit. They heard the guards following them so they raced ahead, thankfully for the darkness they escaped, but ashamed for their loss. _

_ They boys stopped to catch their breath, "we have to go back!" yelled Miroku. "I know, I know." They got up, but so overwhelmed Inuyasha tipped over and fell to the ground. "You ok?" Miroku stood him up. "Yeah lest go" They carefully ran threw the woods and up the high mountain towards the shrine._

_ When they finally reached the shrine, they were greeted with the site of a grieving mother son and grandfather, all hanging on to each other for comfort. Miroku and Inuyasha went inside and grieved with them..._

**end of flash backs...**

"Inuyasha wait!" Inuyasha finally stopped. "What, don't you want to go?" "I don't think you'll be able to see her , Kagome and the other girls are there to escort him all day, Mr. Metsuo is practically never home, so you wont be able to see her." Inuyasha frowned "why did you tell me if that was the case?" "Because I know that you would want to know. It would be wrong of me to just keep this information to my self."

"Your right." Inuyasha's upbeat confidence went away exposing his sadness. There conversation was paused for a slight moment. "You havent been coming to class lately" Inuyasha remembered." "I know, I know, it's because of work, I don't only serve, but clean and cook. The man is needy. That castle is huge so its hard to finish cleaning fast. Class is very early in the morning, he wakes up early. Then he wants his breakfast, and who gets it? Me."

"Have you even made an effort?" "Inuyasha, don't give me that bull, you know that I love her as much as a sister!" They both looked at the ground. "Look, I'll try to come tomorrow, but its not a promise! And I didn't forget about our plan. Were still going to do it right?" Miroku look at Inuyasha with narrow eyes. "Of course, Im going to get Kagome back!"

**OOOOOHHH he wants his Kagome back! What do you think he will do? I know, but do you... You'll have to wait till the next chappie! Adios me amigos, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Review**


	13. Hidden secrets

**chapter 11 Hidden secrets...**

"Sango?" Miroku wandered around the garden as he looked for his secret love. "Miroku?", she heard him and stood from the spot she had arranged for the both of them to meet. He saw her and smiled, a little too happy, he slipped and fell causing embarrassment. She sighed and laughed at him, today Kouga would be visiting the castle so they tried to be together as long as possible. Its been weeks scence their last encounter . It was too good to be true for her, everything was going her way, her relationship with Miroku had grown from a small intemite friendship to a full grown relationship. Actually, it was way too good, because she never had this much good coming forth in her life. It made her worry that something bad would happen, she tried constantly to not think of it, but she is skeptical for the fact that nothing horrible has happend, yet.

"Its been a while" he said standing up. "I know, I've been a little busy" she said walking towards him, giving him a hug. "What have you been up to then?" Her eyes widened "... um..." she smiled. "You've been a bit secretive for a long while, is there somthing going on, did Kouga do anything?" "No, I would have told you so of course."

_"Thank goodness, I thought he saw me there. I was sure he new my secret already, I guess Miroku is kind of slow." _

"You know I actually like meeting each other like this, its mysterious. I feel sneeky, and bad, which I like." "Well, just becareful, cause if you don't our little outings will be found out by my father. Your so reckless. Im surprised that he hasn't found out."

Miroku carresed her cheek, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Im sorry I didn't mean to cause you worry." He gave her a quick kiss, which made the whole moment a little easier to enjoy.

* * *

"Move, Im getting up" Kouga yawned as he shoved the giesha's out of the way. He covered his lower half and walked towards the balcony. He turned and observed the two new girls he had just hired, looking at them rapidly putting their clothes on. "You can leave, get back to your quarters."

About two hours later, he was dressed and ready for buissness as usual, but had to make a quick detor. As he walked in the street, he cunninly lost his guards and slid himself into a secret alley way. He found the location, he entered. The door way was covered with a parcially torn dirty red cloth. Kouga ducked under and moved the cloth. He enterd a dark room, but he knew where he was going, because he's been here before.

"Tenchi, show your self" "Ah, so you have returned early, what did you use the whole bottle?" Kouga was not in a playing mood. "In order for my plan to work I would have to use as much as I can, and plus, he is holding up quite well, I don't get that Tenchi." Kouga grabbed Tenchi's colar. "I thought you said he would be dead by now!"

* * *

"Come on Souta, your moving so damn slow" yelled Inuyasha. "Well, I dont know how to shimmy up trees, remember Im a human, not an animal!" Inuyasha reached a stirdy branch, "give me your hand". Souta grabbed it without resistance, and he pulled him up. "You see it, its that red building, thats where she is, but its going to be hard. It's sorrounded by guards, and many of them are samirai, which are highly paid by Kouga, so they'll do anything to us."

"You know theres a good chance that we wont make it, its too hard, theres only the two of us. We, and let me emphasise that for you, WE aren't samirai. I love my sister, but can't we just hire people?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave Souta a good punch in the arm. "Ouch!" "Does it look like I have the money or the respect in this city to actually hire myself a samarai?And plus, its not only me and you, Miroku is in this as well."

"He is, then where is he?" Inuyasha looked into the distance, "he's working right now. I try to come here as much as I can, so i can know every detail that I need to."

"Why don't you just do it now? Go tonight with miroku and save her." He turned and looked at Souta about to hit him again,but he held his patience. "Its not as easy as it sounds, one, Miroku and I need to practice more on our kendo so that when we do come and try to save her, if we come againts any opponents, which we will, it wont be so hard fighting them. Two, we need to save up money so that I can buy her for a night, go to her room and escape. One good thing happend a week ago though, Kagome was over the Metsuous, remember, Miroku got the chance to tell her our plan, so that when we do come and save her, she wont be surprised and not know what to do. She'll be ready."

" I see you two have planned well. What will Miroku do as you go and get her?" "He'll be right behind me" Souta agreed. "What will I do?"

Inuyasha laughed, "you actually want to come, you wont be ready, you haven't been training". "Because I just found out, its not my fault you two didn't tell me. I have been training, don't tell me that. I am in your class, you act like i've never fought before." "Do you know how to fight an older, stronger, samaria?"

"I fight master" Souta said. "Feh, he holds back when he fights you guys, if he doesn't he just might kill you. I still think he holds back when he fights with the older ones, but he still hits harder than he hits you guys." "I don't care, I said I was going, so Im going." Inuyasha began to slide down the tree in less than record time. "Come on lets go!"

* * *

"Look Mr. Bessho I told you the first time, the poison will take a while till its starts killing, its like a slow death. He should be suffering at this point. Does he have a loss of apitite, is his hair falling, is he suddenly becoming pale and less responsive. Thoes are all the signs, if that is happening to him, its working."

Kouga let him go and wiped himself off. "Very well then, I guess it is working after all. Now I need to know how long it will take for him to die, thats my main goal."

"It depends on how much and how frequently you give him the drug." "Alright then, give it to me!" He became hostile once again. "Im in a hurry I have to be some place"

Tenchi lowered his head and bit his lip, "I actually don't have anymore"

Kouga practically stopped breathing. He lifted his right hand and his index finger stood erect. His patience thinned. "I really hope you're lieing to me right now, you've better be lieing to me right now."-"No, no Im not"

Kouga was ready to attack "what the hell do you mean you don't have anymore, what happend to your stash!!?" Kouga cornered him to the wall. "Look Mr. Bessho, I have a lot of customers, when they need something I have to provide."

"What about me then, HUH!" he strained his neck. "You came too late"

Kouga turned and began to go threw his usual meltdowns. He faced Tenchi once more. "By next week, when I get here, there'd better be enough for this whole damn country!"

Then he left.

* * *

"Come on I want to show you something". She turned around and leaded him, smiling. "I thought this was our destination?" "No, you were to meet me here, thats all."

They began walking deeper and deeper into the forest, it practically got dark with all the trees covering the sunlight. They began to run, Sango turned making sure Miroku was behind her. She looked so beautiful to him. Her hair floating in the air, the small speaks of sunlight hitting her body. _"This is my girl" _He thought, smiling to himself.

"WOAH" was all that could come out of his mouth. "Yup, this is the place that I go to... relax. No one notices that I go, they think Im in the garden, but im here. I run down here to not waste time.

It was the moste beautiful thing Miroku has ever seen, other than Sango. It was a waterfall, but not any waterfall, no. It was huge, something that you wouldn't expect to be stting in her backyard. The waters were a clear blue green, like in the Islands. You were able to see the fishes swim. The coral reefs were vibrant with thr rich colors of green, red, and blue green. The trees perfectly surrounded the large area.

As they stood there, they felt the cool water hit their skin. "This is... wow, amazing." He looked around and began to walk, then sat on a pile of dirt. "What else are you hiding?" Sango laughed and walked towards him. He looked up at her, then grabbed her waist, she sat on him. He embrased her with a kiss.

Both blushed, especially Sango, she looked down after their kiss. "You wanto to go for a swim?"

Mirokus eyes practically poped "Your going to undress???!!!!" He arched his neck waiting for her answer. "You know what never mind, I forgot your a little freak." She began to raise her self from his lap, untill he held both her arms, ridding her from escaping.

"What do you think your doing now Miroku?" He smiled, picked her up in an instence. "What are you doing!?" Sango held him tightly, scared she closed her eyes. She then realsized that she didn't feel his arms around her. Sango opened her eyes and saw Miroku standing, laughing, about five inches away from her. She quickly grabbed his collar and pulled the idiot in with her. (_what would happen in slow motion)_

SPLASH

They went under water, Sango opened her eyes and headed to the surface. When she got there she saw Miroku laughing like an idiot just like before. She swam towards him.

"Miroku, Im going to get you!" and she didn't say that with a happy face.

"That was soo much fun, you should bring me here more often." Miroku said. Sango suddenly noticed that they were waisting too much time so she started drying off. "Jeez, I'm all wet!" she pouted. Miroku walked towards her then layed down, closing his eyes feeling the cool breez.

"Oh shoot!, I forgot I have to go and see Satoshi sensie. (their master at the dojo).

Sango quickly looked down at Miroku with huge eyes, "me too!!" Miroku looked at her suspicously. "You have to see Satoshi sensie? Why?"

Sango was lost for words, she just looked at him with a dumbfounded face. "Umm... I was just kidding.." "O..k then" Miroku got up with his eyes fixed at her.

"Well come on lets go, its getting late, Kouga will be visiting today." So after that, they went on their way back to the castle.

"How will I explain this to my father" Sango pouted. Miroku looked petrafide, "I totally forgot, I wasn't thinking Im so sorry". She looked at him then rolled her eyes.

He looked down, dissapointed at himself. "Well your the one that asked for a swim, I thought you were able to do it." "Yes well I was going to take my Kimono off."

"YOU WERE?!" he said in surprise, but then he kept himself together. "I do have things to swim in, no i wasn't going to be naked, get that look off your face."

His mouth opened wide. "Sango, you've changed, I told you I was sorry, Sango" She kept on walking off and said nothing to him. "Sango, Sango!"...

* * *

Sorry I took so long to write something. I hope you guys liked this chapter


End file.
